Tragedy Belies the Sacrifice
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: Modern Day AU. Has other FF's in it 8,9,10,and 13 Main couple: Cloud x Aerith/Clerith. They met, sparks flew, love developed, but would it conquer? A curse, Tifa, and other obstacles maybe even death. Can true love survive it all? Or will it perish in the ashes of a torn mind?
1. Chapter 1

Tragedy Belies the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Final Fantasy nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

Modern Day Alternate Universe Fic

Main Pairings: Cloud x Aerith, Squall x Rinoa, Snow x Serah, Tidus x Yuna, and Zidane x Garnet. Past: Vincent x Lucrecia

Chapter One: That Fateful Day

Cloud sighed, he was tired and sweaty, he'd been working at the factory all day. In the middle of New York, the bustling city in the middle of summer with the heat wave going on Cloud stood sweaty and tired from a hard day of work. Ever since he'd left the military after being posted in Iraq for a few years and a tragic accident having him lost his best friend Zack in a bombing, he'd lost his mind for a few years with post traumatic stress disorder; he'd been working in a shop. The shop made and repaired motorcycles, nothing too hard since he had one of his own. He looked around and saw the others he worked with were leaving the shop. Snow gave him a thumbs up for his hard day of work as he closed the shop which he owned.

Cloud was glad he'd met Snow when he'd came to New York, the man had immediately hooked him up with a job. Cloud wiped the sweat from his brow as Squall one of his fellow coworkers walked over. Squall had a thing for leather even in this heat, Cloud was just wearing black gloves, jeans, a blue sleeves shirt, and black boots that hot summer day.

"It seems you've impressed Snow." said Squall lighting up a cigarette.

"It seems so, you ready to head back home?" asked Cloud.

Squall was Cloud's room mate since apartments in New York costed way too much money. Squall nodded of course at Cloud's question. "Yeah but Rinoa's coming over tonight, I hope that's ok." said Squall as he smoked his cigarette.

Cloud shrugged. "Sure thing, how you two been anyway?" asked Cloud.

"Good...in fact I'm thinking about asking her...the question." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Cloud smirked. "Good for you, but don't you think maybe after being together for five years you should at least buy her some flowers or something first?" asked Cloud.

Squall was terrible with gifts, he never knew what to get Rinoa, Cloud had bailed him out so many times by now.

"Fuck that's right, our anniversary is coming up in a few days." said Squall with a groan.

"Do you even have a ring?" asked Cloud.

Squall shook his head and Cloud just sighed. "You're hopeless man." said Cloud.

"I'm hopeless? You hang around Tifa all the time and don't even ask her out." said Squall.

"I don't want to." said Cloud.

Squall sighed. "Why not?" he asked.

"Since when do you ask people lots of personal questions?" asked Cloud annoyed.

_'Maybe I've been spending too much time around my dad.' _thought Squall as he began inner monologuing.

"If you must know it's because she wants me for something that I'm not." said Cloud.

Squall just looked at him. _'What? What does that mean?' _thought Squall to himself.

"Listen it's just...complicated." said Cloud swiftly.

"Yeah sure...whatever." said Squall.

Cloud sighed. "Anyway, do you want me to find you those flowers for Rinoa?" he asked.

"She forgives me whenever I forget stuff..." said Squall.

"Yeah like when you forgot her birthday she didn't even flinch, too bad I'd been out of town that week." said Cloud.

"I feel bad for always forgetting things like that..." said Squall.

Cloud just shook his head. "I think she's just happy that you stay with her." he said.

"Maybe, but yeah sure hose flowers might be a good idea, just NOT the last flower shop you went to. Those things lasted a day and then wilted." said Squall.

Cloud nodded, he could never find any good flower shops in New York, luckily he had one last place to try. He got on his motorcycle and began to drive through New York, Squall went back to their apartment as Cloud drove through the streets looking for the last flower shop in town. When he arrived he sighed looking up, the sun was going down at least so it wouldn't be so hot when he'd leave the shoo luckily. He stepped inside and saw _her_. Gorgeous, that was the only word that could fit the rare beauty in front of him. Green eyes exotic and rare, they seemed to be staring straight into his soul, those brunet locks of hair tied up in an up ponytail with a pink ribbon. She was wearing a long pink dress, a red vest, bangles, and brown boots. She had to be the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Sir? Can I help you?" she asked leaning in and looking up at him.

He snapped out of his head then and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry, I came here to help pick out some flowers for my friend." he said.

"Oh? Like a girl friend?" she asked with a giggle.

He shook his head. "No my friend Squall, he wants to propose to his girlfriend." he said.

"Ah, so why isn't Squall picking out the flowers himself?" she asked wiggling a finger in a 'that's a no no' way.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head. "Because the last time he did, they had bugs on them and we had to call pest control." said Cloud.

She giggled more, such a beautiful laugh and sound. Cloud wanted to hear it more, hell he wanted to...he really wanted to ask her out, and he had never been that way before, he was normally so shy, hell even now he was shy to make the move.

"Let me guess, you've been to every other flower shop in New York?" she asked.

Cloud looked at her. "Yeah how did you know?" he asked.

"Because this place is on the outskirts of town, only the truly desperate come here. You're lucky though, I grow all these flowers myself, so they'll last you longer then any other place." she said.

Cloud looked around, it was gorgeous, the flowers there had to be the most amazing he'd ever seen, and he wasn't just saying that because she was gorgeous and he had the hots for her. He was astonished by the quality and even went slack jawed a little.

"Y-you grew all of these?" he asked.

Aerith giggled and nodded. "Yep, by the way I'm Aerith." she said extending her hand out to shake his.

He shook her hand and smiled a little. "I'm Cloud." he said.

She of course smiled back at him. "Well Cloud, what do you have in mind for Squall?" she asked.

Cloud looked around and shook his head. "You might know better then I do." he said.

She smiled then and nodded, she moved picking out a bouquet of red roses, she tied them with a big blue bow and packaged them in a box. "The box will make sure they don't get ruined on the way back." she said.

Cloud nodded and then looked around where they were. "You know this is a bad part of town, you sure you don't need a ride home?" he asked.

She giggled a little. "How kind of you to ask, but I'll be alright. I grew up here after all." she said.

Cloud nodded and turned to leave before she put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Cloud?" she asked.

He looked back at her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Would you maybe..like to go out sometime?" she asked, not too shy to ask him out.

He smiled a little. "I'd love to." he said.

She smiled back and he paid for the flowers getting a card with her number on it. "I'll call you." he said.

She nodded and he left with the flowers. As he left she closed up the shop and walked herself home. Cloud returned to the apartment and gave the flowers to Squall. He looked at them astonished.

"Where did you get these, they're the best I've ever seen." he said with a gasp.

"From a girl named Aerith." said Cloud with a sigh, but it was a different kind of sigh.

Rinoa came in then and looked at Cloud. "Oh! You met someone!" she exclaimed.

He blushed. "Wait...how did you know?" he asked.

"That look on your face, it totally said love struck." said Rinoa with a giggle.

"Aerith?" asked Squall.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head. She was amazing...she had the most beautiful eyes." he said with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh man, you got it bad." said Squall.

"It's cute." said Rinoa.

Squall looked to Rinoa and handed her the flowers. "Happy Anniversary Rinoa." said Squall.

She squealed happily and took the flowers smelling them. "Whoever raised these did it with love and kindness, they smell so good!" exclaimed Rinoa.

Rinoa went to put them in a vase while Squall looked to Cloud. "Thanks." he said.

Cloud nodded and went to his room, it was a three room apartment, the kitchen was in the living room space with the bathroom, while Cloud and Squall each had their own rooms. He looked at the card he'd been given and sighed nervously. He wasn't sure when she'd be home or anything either. That was when he heard a knock at the door and went to it, there stood Tifa.

"Hey Cloud." she said with a grin.

She was wearing a white shirt of course that barely covered those massive breasts she had, she was gorgeous as usual, in a skirt, boots, and gloves.

"Hey Tifa." he said as he let her into the apartment.

Tifa went and sat down looking at the flowers. "Whoa." she said.

Cloud looked back at her. "They're for Rinoa." he said.

"Yeah but where did you get these?" she asked.

"You assume I got them." said Cloud making himself a microwaved burrito.

"You and I both know Squall can't shop." she said.

"True, a girl named Aerith on the outskirts of town, you know the bad neighborhoods." he said.

"There's a flower shop there?" she asked.

Cloud nodded and sat down, he of course began to eat his food when Rinoa came back with Squall and sat down in his lap as they sat at the table.

"Hey Tifa." said Squall non-chalantly.

"Hey Squall, so how're things at the shop?" she asked.

"Same old, how about at the gym?" he asked.

"Snow came in after shutting down the shop, he worked out for a while, said his old gym closed down." said Tifa.

"Well you are the best trainer in town, right?" asked Rinoa.

"Yep, the competition can't handle me." she said with a smirk.

"The bar open tomorrow?" asked Squall.

"Yep." spoke Tifa.

"We might drop by for a drink." said Squall.

"Sure thing, Rinoa you too?" she asked.

"Sure, why not? Cloud you coming?" she asked.

Cloud shook his head. "No I have something else I have to do." he said.

"You mean you have a daaate?" asked Rinoa with a giggle.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah I'm gonna call her." he said.

"Call who?" asked Tifa folding her arms.

"He met a girl, Aerith, he said he likes her." said Rinoa.

"I didn't say anything..." said Cloud.

"Well it was all over your face." said Rinoa with a giggle.

"Good luck." said Squall.

Tifa's eyes had narrowed as she looked away jealously. Cloud sighed and decided to finish his burrito quickly, Rinoa loved to tease, he could see why she was good for Squall though. She brought out the better parts of him. They'd been together since Cloud met Squall. Cloud was only twenty one, he'd came back from Irag at nineteen after only a year in the military after what had happened to Zack and his post traumatic stress disorder. Cloud hadn't always lived in New York, he grew up in a town in Wisconsin actually, Tifa grew up there with him. When he got back from the military he'd been put into a mental hospital for a year before he was released and went to find a fresh start in New York. Luckily for him Tifa lived there running a gym and a bar in town. She knew a bike shop where he could work and introduced him to Squall. Rinoa and Squall had been together before he got there, but he liked Rinoa well enough.

She had met Squall in high school, he remembered the story all too well when she had told him. The two had hit it off, but their town was in the middle of a break down, scandal had hit publicly when it was learned their mayor was a pedophile and molesting young boys. Not only this but Squall's teacher in high school when he was eighteen on his last year, Quistis her name had been broke down because the mayor was her husband and tried to force herself on Squall. Because of that Squall had moved to New York where his father was mayor. He'd always lived in foster care because of his father's political career, though his father had never wanted that he knew.

Squall had moved there and Rinoa had came with him, the two were inseparable as she had healed his wounds of being left behind by his father. Of course his cousin Ellone lived with his father but he lived in the apartment.

Cloud liked living with them, it was nice, though Rinoa wasn't always there. She worked as waitress at one of the top restaurants in town. She was working as a waitress while she went to school for fashion. Squall was of course quite happy that she had her own path but remained with him, and she seemed the same way with Squall.

Cloud sat down on his bed and looked at the phone. He didn't have a high school sweet heart, not like they were. He was nervous in fact, there were many reasons he hadn't dated Tifa. But was he really going to not be too shy about this? He grabbed the phone and dialed her number then...

"Hello?" he heard her voice.

"Um..uhhh hi it's Cloud." he said nervously.

She giggled. "Hi Cloud." she said.

He couldn't breath or think, he was unable to speak and she giggled. "You know, your breath skips when you're nervous. It's ok though, so when do you wanna get together?" she asked.

Cloud closed his eyes and took a breath. "How about tomorrow?" he asked shyly.

"Tomorrow's Friday, anywhere in particular you wanna meet?" she asked.

Cloud smiled a little. "How about I pick you up?" he asked.

She smiled though he couldn't see it. "Sure, see you then, around 7?" she asked.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah see you then." he said.

He then hung up the phone, he was blushing unbeknownst to him, he wasn't sure how this would go but he hoped it would go well.

Author: Reviews? Please


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy Belies The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Two: The Date

Cloud was nervous, it was obvious. But he still went to work that next day. Snow seemed to be on the phone all day with his wife Serah. When he finally came into the shop and looked to Cloud he knelt down and began to work with him on part of a motorcycle.

"What was that about?" asked Cloud.

"Serah's in labor." said Snow.

Cloud looked at him like he was insane. "Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Because without today's work money there's no way I could afford a crib." he said.

Cloud shook his head. "Any idea on names for the kid?" he asked.

"I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet, Serah just got to the hospital with Vincent." said Snow.

"Well do you have any ideas for names for boy or girl?" he asked.

Snow shook his head. "We weren't even planning when she got pregnant, not that I mind. Just gotta be the big man around, I'm gonna be a daddy." he gloated.

Cloud laughed a little and shook his head, they of course fixed the parts on the bike for a while, Snow noticed Cloud seemed to be happier that day.

"So what's new with you?" he asked him.

Cloud blushed. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked.

"Totally man, it's all over your face." said Snow.

"I met a girl." he said shyly.

"Really! What's her name?" he asked with a grin.

"Her name is Aerith." said Cloud.

"She pretty?" asked Snow.

Cloud blushed more and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah she's gorgeous, especially her eyes." he said.

Snow smirked. "Alright, hope things go well with her." he said.

Cloud nodded and the day moved slowly but finally they were let off of work. Snow closed the shop and went to the hospital, Squall went with him and looked to Cloud before he left. "I'll call you about the gender and name." he said.

Cloud nodded and went to the flower shop from the day before, he saw Aerith standing there, she smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile at her. Her hair was down and she was wearing a red dress, same boots, and bangles of course, but this dress was more fancy for their date.

"You dressed up?" he asked her curiously.

She giggled. "You like it?" she asked.

"It looks great on you." he said with a smile.

She took his hand in her own and smiled at him. He was mesmerized by those eyes, but who wouldn't be? Those green eyes could steal his soul and he wouldn't fight for it.

"I was thinking a peer walk, they have all sorts of restaurants and shops, we could walk around, order food, and well you know." he said nervously.

She nodded and he drove them to the peer, once there he parked and held her hand nervously. She followed him of course, he ordered her a few things at the restaurants, both trying all sorts of foods, she of course teased him about not liking shrimp as she put one to his lips and he frowned.

"Oh don't worry I'll eat it." she teased and ate the shrimp of course.

"So tell me, do you like your job?" he asked her.

"I love flowers, I love growing them, and selling them." she said with a smile.

She then thought. "What do you do?" she asked.

"I work in a motorcycle shop with my room mate Squall and boss Snow." he said.

"Wow really? Well no wonder you drive a bike, I really liked riding on it with you." she said.

"You like riding? Most girls get scared." he asked.

"What's there to be scared of? I trust you." she said with a smile.

Cloud smiled back at her, he then finished his sandwich and they went into one of the shops around, she looked around and found a small flower pin, she put it into Cloud's hair and he groaned, she giggled.

"It looks cute." she said.

Cloud smiled at her, he couldn't be mad about having a flower in his hair around her. He took the pin out and slowly put it into her hair, she looked amazing with it. She of course smiled and he wanted to kiss her right there, he couldn't help it. She took the pin out and looked at it.

"It's a little expensive..." she said reluctantly.

Cloud shook his head and bought it anyway for her. "Come on now, this is a date, I don't mind buying you a pretty pin." he said.

She smiled and took the bag with the pin, he took her hand in his and they left the peer, it had been two hours but it was still early and he drove them to the beach, there they walked along the beach, hand in hand with no shoes on.

"It's beautiful." she said looking up at the full moon.

He looked at her and looked back at the moon. "Yeah it is." he said.

They sat down on the beach looking out at the waved with the full moon above them.

"So mind if I ask you questions now?" she asked.

Cloud looked back at her. "No why would I mind?" he asked.

She looked out at the ocean. "Well how long have you lived in New York?" she asked.

Cloud thought about it. "About a year now." he said.

"Really just a year?" she asked.

Cloud nodded. "I was in the military before that." he said.

She nodded. "Just like him..." she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"An old boyfriend of mine." she said.

"Were you two serious?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No but I liked him for a while." she said.

Cloud nodded. "Well a friend of mine got killed over there, and I was kinda a mess after it...wound up in a mental institute for a year." he said.

She frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "That must've been hard." she said.

Cloud nodded and looked to her. "Have you always lived in New York, especially the slums?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah I've lived here all my life, in the slums especially. I'm alone...now. I live alone." she said.

He looked at her curiously. "No parents?" he asked.

"My father I never met, but he was a scientist and not married to my mother. She died when I was very young and I was adopted by a nice woman named Elmyra. But she died last year." said Aerith with a sigh.

Cloud put a hand on her shoulder as she began to cry a little. "I'm...all alone now. But I try to be strong." she said.

Cloud pulled her close and looked up at the moon. "I wasn't...expecting things to get so heavy on the first date." he said.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Sorry." she said.

Cloud looked at her and smiled a little. "It's ok, I'm glad kinda, I feel like I can be myself with you." he said.

She smiled at him and nodded. "You know, military scouts used to come to my house." she said.

"Really why?" he asked confused. "I don't know, maybe they thought I was possible military material." she said.

He smirked a little. "That or your dad was involved in something with them, they follow through on family ties." he said.

She shrugged. "I don't know, they don't bug me now." she said.

Cloud nodded. "That's good." he said putting an arm around her protectively.

She leaned against his chest and he looked down at her. "Hey Aerith?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "What is it Cloud?" she asked.

He blushed a little. "Um...well can I...kiss you?" he asked.

She giggled. "Of course you can." she said.

Cloud nodded and looked at her, he leaned in slowly and they both closed their eyes as their lips met. Sparks, fireworks, those were the words to describe it. Their kiss was electric, and he of course pulled away after a minute blushing like a moron. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"Cloud?" she said.

He looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"You don't have to be nervous with me." she said.

He sighed. "Well you see...this is my first date with a girl...ever." he said.

She giggled. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "And your first kiss?" she asked leaning in and looking at him slyly. He of course looked away covering his face with his hand, she just took his hand away with her hand and looked him in those blue eyes with her own eyes. He couldn't help but get lost in her gaze for a moment before he pulled her closely to him and just hugged her, she hugged him back surprised but happy.

"You know this feels right." he said.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Soon it was getting late and he drove her back to her apartment, she stepped inside but turned back and leaned in kissing his cheek, he gave her his number for home, work, and cell.

"So um...are we official?" he asked.

She giggled. "Yep." she said.

Cloud nodded an affirmative nod, and he left, getting on his bike he headed back to the apartment. When he got there Squall was the only one there.

"Hey there, how did it go?" he asked.

"Well...um...amazing. I have a girlfriend now." said Cloud rubbing the back of his head a little.

Squall smiled a little and pat his back. "Good, did you get Snow's message?" he asked.

Cloud grabbed his cell phone and opened it. "T-Twins!" he exclaimed.

"Yep, looks like Serah won't be back working as a 3rd grade teacher for a while." he said.

"Wow, both girls huh?" asked Cloud.

"Yes and both being put on some extra care since they were a little tiny." he said.

Cloud nodded. "Is Lightning coming to see them?" he asked.

"She's on her way from San Francisco as we speak, the plane should land tomorrow." said Squall.

"It'll be nice seeing her again." said Cloud.

Squall nodded. "Yeah while Serah recovers in the hospital, and Snow works, Lightning will be watching their apartment and baby proofing it, I suppose we'll be called in to help." said Squall.

"Yes but knowing Lightning she'll make it interesting." said Cloud.

Squall nodded. _'I wonder if my father will be calling me tomorrow for anything, he hasn't called in a while.'_ thought Squall to himself.

Cloud went inside and got a text on his cell phone, it was Aerith, there she was a picture of her with the flower pin in her hair smiling for him in a white night gown. He blushed, she was so gorgeous, he immediately set the picture as his back ground picture.

"How was the bar?" asked Cloud.

"Fine, Rinoa's asleep already, Tifa said to tell you she said hi." said Squall.

Cloud nodded and then turned looking to Squall.

"You wanna see her?" he asked.

Squall smirked and nodded, Cloud opened his phone and showed Squall the picture of Aerith.

"She's...wow you sure she's not a model with such a unique face?" he asked astonished.

Cloud shook his head. "No she's a flower girl." he said.

"I could see that by the hanging plant in the back ground, well congrats." he said.

Cloud nodded and Squall went to his room, he saw Rinoa sleeping there and sighed. _'She always looks so beautiful and peaceful, I wonder what her life would have been like if she hadn't met me...would she be happier?' _he thought to himself.

She stirred a little and looked up at him. "Hey." she said tiredly.

He smiled and laid down next to her. "Hey, how're you doing?" he asked.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Good now that you're here." she said.

Squall rubbed her back and sighed. "You're too good for me." he said.

She shook her head. "No I think we're perfect together, it always has been this way. I have my past a well." she said.

Squall nodded and looked at her with a soft gaze. "It's ok, no one's ever going to do that to you again." he said holding her closely.

Rinoa sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, she could remember it all so clearly. Before they'd met her father had ruled over her life after her mother's death of an illness. Her father was abusive emotionally and tried to control everything she did. But finally she broke away from him when she met Squall. However some bad rumors were spread due to something happening with Edea, Squall's former foster mother. Edea had been performing rituals it seemed in her basement, when she was caught she blamed a woman named 'Ultimecia' who happened to be a local older woman who owned a shop that sold spiritual things. Alas Edea had done some illegal rituals and it was said she cursed Rinoa to follow in her path.

Rinoa hadn't done any such things, but the rumors were vicious and she was sure Squall would believe them. But he hadn't instead, he had come to her and said those words.

"I only believe what you tell me about yourself, they don't know you." he had said it simply, like it was a fact, like he knew he could trust her.

Rinoa trusted him, she put her faith in him, when they'd moved she'd made new friends with Snow, Serah, Tifa, and Cloud. Along with her boyfriend Squall, things were now perfect. Squall looked at her and smiled.

"Cloud has a girlfriend." he said.

Rinoa looked up at him shocked but she smiled. "Good, I hope we get to meet her soon." she said.

Squall nodded and soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-Meanwhile with Snow-

Snow sat down next to Serah his wife who was asleep after giving birth to the twins naturally. She was ok they said, that she just needed time to heal and recover, luckily he had insurance for her or else they couldn't have done this at all. As it was they were barely keeping up with their bills, he wasn't sure how they'd be able to handle the twins if it weren't for Claire's help.

"How is she?" asked a voice before she walked in.

He looked up and smiled. "Light." he said.

She walked over. "She looks alright." said Lightning before she sat down next to Snow.

"They said she'd be fine." said Snow.

"Good, how're the babies?" asked Lightning.

"Getting some extra care since they both came out rather small, both are healthy baby girls otherwise though." he said.

"That's good, any ideas for names?" asked Lightning.

"Not yet, they said it would be a month before we can take them home to be sure they're perfectly healthy." said Snow.

"Well I can try and help." said Lightning.

Snow looked to her. "Thanks Claire." he said.

She smirked and punched his arm. "Don't call me that in public, ok?" she said.

Snow nodded. "I just hope Serah will be ok." he said.

"You two have been married for three years now, you have survived worse." she said.

Snow nodded. "We have." he said.

Lightning smirked and yawned. "Jet lagged myself but had to see her." she said.

Snow nodded and grabbed a blanket putting it over Lightning, she soon fell asleep in her chair before he fell asleep in his.

-Meanwhile with Cloud-

Cloud looked at his phone screen, he was laying on his bed and he smiled a little, he had a girlfriend...that would take some getting used to. He soon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Author: Reviews? Please


	3. Chapter 3

Tragedy Belies the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Chapter Three: Introducing To Family

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

It was the next day and both Squall and Cloud had been called by Lightning to meet up at Snow and Serah's place. Snow had gone back to the shop to run it for the day, when the other two asked him if they should go with him, he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna just handle this day myself, besides that way the house'll be ready sooner then later." said Snow.

Lightning looked around and sighed. "At least the oaf told me where all the window proofs are, Cloud you put together the crib, Squall I need you to look up the prices of other cribs since we'll be needing two." said Lightning.

Cloud and Squall nodded, Squall began to research on the computer while Lightning began working on the windows, Cloud in the meantime began to decipher the crib and put it together.

That's when Cloud's phone vibrated, a call from Aerith, he answered it of course. "Hey there." he said.

"Guess what?" asked Aerith.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"My friend Zidane told me he could give me a ride into town today, the shop's being ran by his girlfriend Garnet, wanna meet up with me?" asked Aerith.

Cloud smirked. "Sure thing, but I'm with a couple of friends today, putting together a crib for my friend Snow's baby, you alright with that?" he asked.

She giggled. "Sure I don't mind." she said.

Cloud smirked and hung up his phone, he worked more on the crib and soon got a call on his cell again, it had been only thirty minutes. "Hey Cloud, I'm in front of the bike shop." said Aerith.

He got up. "I'll be right there." he said.

Cloud hung up the phone and walked out looking to Lightning and Squall. "I gotta go pick up Aerith, I got half the crib done, we're coming right back." he said.

"Alright no problem, Squall's having some troubles anyway finding a decent crib." said Lightning.

"Whatever, I'm not having 'issues'." he said in retaliation.

Cloud walked out though then while Lightning and Squall bitched at each other, he just shook his head and drove over to the shop. Aerith was standing there in a white and light blue dress, sandals, and a pink longer ribbon in her hair. Snow smirked and walked out to greet Cloud.

"This your girl?" he said.

Cloud looked away embarrassed and Aerith politely extended her hand to Snow's hand. "Hi I'm Aerith." she said.

"Pleasure to meet ya, I'm Snow, Cloud's boss." he said.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Snow. You just had a baby Cloud told me." she said.

"Had two actually, twin girls." said Snow proudly.

"Oh congratulations!" exclaimed Aerith happily.

Snow smirked and Aerith rummaged through her basket for a moment as she pulled out a card for a good baby shop in town. "My friend Garnet runs this place, she's watching over my shop today since her shop is closed on weekends." said Aerith.

"She have any kids of her own?" asked Snow.

"Yep, she has a little girl, they named her Mikoto after Garnet's husband Zidane's sister who died a couple years ago." said Aerith.

"Well glad to know there's a good shop in town, I'll send Light there when it's open. he said.

Aerith smiled and Cloud smirked a little, she seemed to be getting along with Snow nicely. Snow went back into the shop as a customer came along and he waved them off. "I'll see you two later, gotta run the business." he said with a grin.

Cloud smirked as Aerith waved back at him, they walked to his bike and drove back to Snow's place. Aerith and Cloud walked in to finding Lightning and Squall glaring at each other and Cloud sighed.

"Come on you two, Aerith solved this problem." he said.

They both looked and saw Aerith standing there. "Who's she?" asked Lightning.

"Hi I'm Aerith, Cloud's girlfriend." she said.

Lightning looked at Cloud and smirked. "Way to go slugger." she said and punched his arm.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head, Squall walked over. "Hey I'm Squall, Cloud's room mate." he said.

Aerith smiled at Squall and then got out the card for Lightning. "This is my friend Garnet's baby shop, maybe she can help?" asked Aerith.

Lightning took a look. "Ah on the other side of town, it might be worth it though, can't seem to find a good crib online." said Lightning.

"Aerith this is Lightning, she's Serah who is Snow's wife's sister." explained Cloud.

"Yeah I'm just in town for a month to get this place set up and then watch it until they get settled in again." said Lightning.

"Oh? Where do you live?" asked Aerith curiously.

"Los Angeles, California." said Lightning.

"Oh? Wow the west coast." said Aerith.

"Yeah it's not all it's cracked up to be, but I run a rather large weapons manufacturer over there." said Lightning.

"Lightning works for the military as well, she's a colonel actually. She lives in LA but half the year she's stationed in San Diego." said Cloud.

"Yeah you know how it is, this is my vacation time." said Lightning.

Squall meanwhile had received a message from Laguna. "My dad's calling me for lunch." said Squall.

"More bonding?" asked Cloud.

"Ugh I hope not, I know he's trying but...yeah whatever." said Squall.

"Rinoa at work?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah but she gets off after lunch so I guess I'll come back with her after meeting my dad." he said with a groan.

"Good luck." said Lightning with a knowing smirk.

Squall left and Cloud looked at Aerith. "Squall's father is the mayor of New York." he said.

Her eyes went wide. "Laguna!?" she exclaimed.

Cloud nodded. "Yep, they don't get along very well though." said Cloud.

Lightning sighed. "Can we get the crib set up completely before we call this a day?" she asked.

Cloud nodded and walked over, he began to put together the crib, Aerith looked to Lightning. "Can I help?" she asked.

Lightning looked at her and sighed. "I hate to ask that of you since we barely just met." she said.

Aerith shook her head. "Oh I don't mind, after this maybe we can all three go out and get some lunch together?" she asked.

"Hm make that four, looks like Snow closed shop early." said Lightning pointing as he walked up.

"Hey there again." he said with a grin as he walked in.

"Slow day?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah decided to come and see how things were going." said Snow.

"Cloud's working on the crib, Aerith here just offered to help out but I.." said Lightning.

"You wanna help out Aerith? How about you help me get some laundry done and dishes? I have no problem putting people to work." he said.

Aerith smiled. "We were thinking lunch after this?" she asked.

Snow nodded. "Sure thing, come on let's get this place ready for my little girls." he said.

Aerith followed Snow and the two of them began to clean the place up, Lightning worked on moving furniture and getting the place set up better for children. The few baby toys they had, the crib, and the windows were baby set up. Aerith thought for a moment then once they were finished.

"Did you guys have a baby shower?" she asked.

Snow shook his head. "We've been so busy." he said.

"Well how about I throw you guys one? My friends can meet you all, I'm sure you'll get along!" exclaimed Aerith.

Snow smirked. "Cloud she's a keeper, got good initiative." he said with a grin.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head, that's when Snow got a text. "Tifa's texting me, says she wants to meet us for lunch, she just got finished with her morning work out." he said.

"Tifa?" asked Aerith.

"She's a friend of ours." said Snow.

"Where are we all heading then for lunch?" asked Lightning.

"How about that place Rinoa works?" asked Snow.

"Squall should be picking her up right about now." said Cloud.

"Nah lunch with his dad takes a while, he texted me letting me know to tell Rinoa he might be late. But that way Rinoa can join us." said Snow.

Cloud nodded and soon they were off, Snow texted Tifa letting her know of course. They soon arrived at the Italian looking place, Cloud held Aerith's hand as they walked in with the others. Tifa walked up. "Hey there." she said.

"Hey Tifa, meet Aerith, Cloud's girl." said Snow.

Tifa looked to Aerith and although she was jealous she smiled at her. "Hey I'm Tifa." she said.

Aerith could sense her jealousy but she smiled politely back at her. "I'm Aerith nice to meet you." she said.

Rinoa walked in. "Oh hey there guys, wasn't expecting you." she said.

"We thought we might have lunch, you just got off of work, right?" asked Snow.

Rinoa nodded. "Squall running late with his dad again?" she asked.

Snow nodded, Rinoa spotted Aerith and walked over. "Hey there, you must be Cloud's girl. I'm Rinoa, Squall's girl." she said.

Aerith smiled. "Nice to meet you." she said.

They all sat down and Tifa looked to Aerith. "How long have you lived in New York?" she asked.

Aerith smiled. "All my life actually." she said.

"She lives on the other side of town." said Cloud.

"Really? A sweet girl like you lives in the slums?" asked Snow.

Aerith nodded. "Well I may SEEM sweet but mess with me and you'll see another side." she said with a smile.

"Nah still seem sweet." said Snow.

Aerith giggled and Cloud put an arm around her shoulders pulling her closely, she smiled at him.

"Well Aerith what made you interested in Cloud?" asked Tifa.

Aerith looked back at her. "Oh you know, he's so shy and cute, yet strong and manly. He isn't the best as conversation sometimes but he tries, and I love the way he blushes around me." she said.

Cloud blushed and Snow smirked. "Yeah Cloud could always use a motherly type older woman to take care of him." he said.

Aerith nodded. "Well I am a couple years older then him." she said.

"What do you do besides sell flowers Aerith?" asked Tifa curiously.

"I grow a garden at home, I love to go to the beach as well, I'm a nature sort of girl." she said.

"Ah so you like things simple?" asked Snow.

She nodded. "Oh but I love riding on Cloud's bike with him! It's so much fun!" she exclaimed.

Snow smirked. "Ever think of having a bike of your own?" he asked.

Aerith nodded. "Yeah sure! The wind in my hair, I'd love that." she said.

Snow grinned. "Cloud she's a major keeper." he said.

Cloud blushed and Aerith smiled, Rinoa looked at her. "But you seem to like to dress feminine." she said.

Aerith nodded. "Yeah I like dresses, feminine is my style. I love your style, blue is definitely your color." she said.

Rinoa smiled. "Yeah I'm going into fashion myself." she said.

Aerith smiled as the conversation continued, everything seemed to be going perfectly. Lightning was just laying back since she was a little bit jet lagged still, they ordered their food and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

-Meanwhile with Squall-

He had walked in to finding his father waiting there for him. He sat down of course while his father finished another phone call, before Laguna looked at him.

"Squall, how have you been?" he asked.

Squall shrugged. "Fine." he answered quickly.

"Squall...I wish you'd just let me in." spoke Laguna.

Squall kept his arms folded, since what had happened with Edea, he didn't trust very many people and he let even fewer in, only Rinoa...and well she had made it seem ok for him to be friends with Cloud and all the others. In fact she was helping him get closer to them, but things with his father were still rocky.

"Whatever." said Squall.

"Same as ever eh puberty boy?" asked a familiar tone.

Squall's eyes went wide an he looked back at Seifer, the man with the scar matching the one he had on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Seifer was the rival of his for as long as he could remember, all of his school life they'd been put on projects against each other, competed in every competition, Seifer had even dated Rinoa before he had, though they didn't last.

"You two know each other?" asked Laguna.

"Yep, I'm your dad's security guard actually." said Seifer.

Squall pinched his forehead before he looked away. "Whatever." he said.

_'My dad didn't know he was my rival? What did he not look up my school records or anything?' thought Squall._

"Oh well anyway Squall I was thinking we could spend some time together maybe besides lunches?" asked Laguna.

_'Right spending time with you is essentially spending time with a moron.' thought Squall to himself._

"Sure, whatever." he said out loud slumping in his seat.

Seifer shook his head. "You really haven't changed much." he said.

Squall looked back at Seifer with the glare and Seifer just grinned. "Come on Squall, we used to practice with our gunblades in the competitions over the years, tell me you don't miss it?" he asked.

Squall thought idly, gunblades were technology developed for the military but there were competitions held for minors to get into it. Lightning had one as well but he'd never fought her, she was a specialist in the military. Seifer and him had practiced so much as kids, they'd even given each other those scars. But it had been a long while.

"You know my mansion has a gun blade practice range." said Laguna.

Squall looked at his father and then back at Seifer. "I suppose I could schedule a match." he said.

Seifer grinned and Laguna smiled happily, Squall was confused as to how they had met and he knew he'd have to question Seifer. Laguna looked at his calender on his phone. "How about in two days time around noon? Can you take off work?" he asked.

Squall nodded. "Yeah I'll let Snow know." he said.

Laguna looked at his watch and sighed, he quickly ordered something to eat, Squall noticed the time as well and sighed, he'd let Snow know of course in texts before he ate as well as Laguna took off, Seifer looked back at Squall and Squall walked over to him.

"Just what do you want with my father?" asked Squall once they were alone.

"Nothing actually." he said.

Squall narrowed his eyes and Seifer sighed. "Look I'm not here for any of that trouble that happened back home. I'm here for a fresh start just like you and Rinoa." he said.

"Where are your lackies? They helped you spread those rumors after all." spoke Squall with a glare.

"Look it's just...it was hard always being second best to you in EVERYTHING. As much as I liked to brag you were better then me. So yeah I helped spread the rumors about Rinoa, and I dragged Fujin and Raijin into it too. But they're off in Colorado right now living together as room mates and going to college. I don't even see them anymore unless it's a holiday. I myself had to figure out what to do with my life. And well I didn't know Laguna was your dad until today. I promise I'm not trying to get in the way of his political career or sabotage him, or even cause you problems anymore." said Seifer.

Squall put his hands in his pockets. "You better not be." he said in a threatening tone.

Seifer nodded and Squall looked away. "You know I'm...not good with these kinds of things but...maybe now we could put this rivalry crap to the side." he said.

Seifer grinned. "You mean be friends?" he asked.

Squall nodded and Seifer punched his shoulder. "Sure thing man, tell Rinoa I said hi." he said.

Squall smirked a little and nodded before he walked back to his bike and rode to the restaurant. When he got there he saw everyone sitting around the table and he sat down next to Rinoa wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"There you are, was wondering when you'd be joining the party." said Snow.

"How did your lunch go?" asked Rinoa.

"Fine, Seifer was there." said Squall with a sigh.

Rinoa looked alarmed and Squall shook his head. "It's ok, he's alright now. I'm gonna keep an eye on him though. Snow I need to take off around noon on Monday." he said.

Snow nodded. "Sure no problem, we're flexible." he said.

Rinoa smiled a little and Squall held her close. "He said to say hi of course." he said.

Rinoa giggled a little. "Oh of course tell him I said hi back." said Rinoa.

Squall smirked and looked back at everyone. "So everyone getting along with Aerith ok?" he asked.

Aerith blushed. "Yeah I hope I'm not rubbing anyone the wrong way." she said.

Snow laughed. "Nah you're just fine." he said.

Tifa of course was jealous but she liked Aerith alright, she was sweet and she couldn't find a reason to dislike her except that she was dating Cloud. Soon the lunch had gone into evening and they all got up after paying, they all paid individually even Aerith who seemed to have no problem with paying for her own dinner. Once they had paid Cloud and Aerith decided to head back with Snow and Lightning, once Lightning got a text.

"Huh looks like Vincent has some things for your house Snow." she said.

"Vincent? Haven't seen him in a while." said Snow.

Lightning shook her head. "He at least picked me up from the airport yesterday." she said.

"Yeah well he doesn't seem to like being around people a lot still." said Snow.

"He's always been quiet but since the death of his beloved Lucrecia, who can blame him?" asked Cloud.

Aerith looked curiously at Cloud and he sighed. "Vincent's a friend of ours, he was with a woman named Lucrecia but she cheated on him with a man named Hojo...then she was killed. He's been kinda the Vincent we know now since, it happened a long time ago. He's refused to move on at all." said Cloud.

Aerith frowned. "Poor man." she said.

Cloud nodded. "We've tried to set him up on dates but he's just too stubborn." said Cloud.

Aerith giggled. "Some men are stubborn." she said.

Cloud smiled and they went back to Snow's place. There stood Vincent arms folded with that claw for an arm and the red cape. Aerith walked over to him.

"Hello I'm Aerith." she said.

He looked to her with blood red eyes and nodded before he shook her hand with his gloved hand.

"Vincent." he said.

She smiled at him. "Well Vincent, what did you bring to help Snow hm?" she asked.

Vincent moved his cape and there were several bags of diapers. "I plan to get more in case of a baby shower." he said.

"Oh yes I'm throwing the baby shower." said Aerith.

Vincent smiled a little. "Good to know." he said.

"She's Cloud's girl." said Lightning.

Vincent nodded and Cloud looked shyly at Aerith who took his hand in her own. They went inside and began to put the diapers in one of the closets.

"It seems you're becoming more prepared for this." said Vincent.

"Yeah with time, you know how it is." said Snow.

"Aerith gave us a card for a baby shop in town, we plan to head there tuesday since monday Squall has to take off of work." said Lightning.

Vincent nodded and looked back to Aerith, she thought for a moment before she grabbed a flower from her basket, a red rose and put it into his hair.

"There! It looks great on you." she said with a smile.

He blinked and chuckled. "You remind me of her." he said.

She tilted her head to the side. "Who?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It's not important." he said.

Cloud looked at Aerith. "You got him to chuckle, not something we see everyday." he said astonished.

Vincent smirked. "Yes quite true, it took me until last year to finally get a phone." he said.

"And even now you hardly use it." said Lightning.

Vincent shrugged. "Technology isn't my cup of tea." he said.

"We noticed, just glad you helped Light get here." said Snow.

Lightning yawned then. "I'm gonna go sleep off some more of this jet lag. Aerith you busy tomorrow?" she asked.

Aerith thought for a moment. "No I think Garnet can watch the shop tomorrow for me." she said.

Lightning smirked. "Good." she said.

Aerith then sighed. "But I don't know if Zidane can give me a ride tomorrow." she said.

Cloud smiled a little. "I can pick you up." he said.

She smiled at him. "Alright, I'll see you then." she said.

Lightning nodded and punched Cloud's arm before she whispered to him.

"Good catch, don't screw it up." she said before she went to bed.

Cloud blushed and Snow stretched. "Alright we should finish up here." he said.

They finished putting the diapers away before Vincent left first, he waved before he disappeared into the night, he liked Aerith but he wondered what would happen with her, she really was rather gorgeous, he hoped Cloud could stay with a girl like her. Snow of course called Serah, she asked him questions once he said Aerith had shown up, and he told her that Aerith was a perfect girl for Cloud. Cloud meanwhile took Aerith back to the shop, he looked to her.

"Hey..." he said.

She looked back at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Thanks for coming today." he said.

She giggled and leaned in kissing him sweetly on the lips before she pulled back. "Cloud I like your friends, I'm glad they like me." she said.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, I'll meet yours soon?" he asked.

Aerith nodded. "Definitely, goodnight stud." she said with a smile.

Cloud smirked and he drove back to his home, Aerith began to walk back to her home, she was happy with how that had gone, she'd been nervous of course but they all seemed to like her.

-Meanwhile-

Squall laid down with Rinoa for the night. "My dad's still trying I just..don't know what to make of it." he said.

Rinoa nodded. "Just give it time Squall. I'm sure with time you two'll get along alright." she said.

"I don't know...honestly." said Squall.

Rinoa sat up. "Just know that maybe he won't hurt you." she said.

Squall sighed. "It's hard...after what Edea did and Quistis did." he said.

Rinoa nodded. "I know but just remember I'm here for you." she said.

Squall nodded and closed his eyes slowly falling asleep with her there.

-Meanwhile-

Tifa got back to her home which was connected to the bar which was closed, she went up to her room and sat down. She was worried about Cloud and Aerith, she liked Aerith, she was sweet, but surely there was...what was it? Was she worried about what might happen if Cloud got close to someone else besides her? They weren't even all that close, not as close as she wanted them to be. She was worried maybe because of what had happened with Zack. She shook her head, the odds of that happening again were bad, she must have been overthinking it, she slowly moved into bed and fell asleep.

-Meanwhile-

Cloud got home, he went to his room and opened his phone, he had one text from Aerith.

_Goodnight Cloud, I had a wonderful time today. Hope to spend more time with you -kisses-_

He smiled and slowly fell asleep on his bed, happier then he'd been in a long time.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Author: Reviews? Pleas


	4. Chapter 4

Tragedy Belies the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444

Chapter Four: The Attack

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444

It was the next day and Cloud was working in the shop with Snow and Squall that day since a large shipment of supplies had came in and they had to make sure it all got put away correctly before they took any time off. Cloud's cell suddenly rang about half way through and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Cloud!" exclaimed the voice._

"Aerith? What's wrong?" he asked.

_"I was at my church this morning since it's Sunday, the place is abandoned but...there are some men here...I've started to fight them off...but please come help!" she shouted._

Cloud closed his phone and ran to his bike, Snow looked at him with concern.

"Emergency." said Cloud.

Snow nodded simply and Cloud rode off through the streets as fast as he could. He arrived at her shop and saw Garnet standing there.

"Where's Aerith's church?" he asked.

Garnet looked shocked but she pointed through the back alleyway. He rode back there and stopped once he saw the church. He ran, the place was old and the boards were falling apart in the front of it. He broke through and looked around, where was she?

"Cloud!" he heard a scream and looked up.

She was running along the rafters as men dressed in suits chased her. He ran quickly and reached her, punching both the guys hard, she grabbed a piece of ply wood and bashed one of them over the head and looked at him.

"Thanks." she said.

Cloud nodded. "No problem, you alright?" he asked.

Aerith giggled. "I am now bodyguard." she said.

Cloud nodded an affirmative nod and helped the men sit up so he could tie their hands. He waited til they woke up and looked at them.

"Why are you chasing my girlfriend?" he asked.

"We're FBI." said one of them.

"Your name?" asked Cloud.

"Reno." said the other one.

He looked at the first one. "Rude." said the other.

"So why are you chasing Aerith?" he asked.

"Confidential." said Rude.

Cloud kicked him hard and he sighed looking away while Reno spoke up. "Aerith is well...she's the daughter of someone important." he said.

Cloud looked a little surprised. "Who?" he asked.

Reno looked at Cloud. "Hey I've seen you in paperwork, you were in the military." he said.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah before I wound up in a mental hospital for a while." he said.

"Well hell we can tell you so long as you promise not to tell anyone else." said Reno.

Cloud shrugged and sighed. "Professor Gast, one of the developers of the drones we have now is her father. But she was kidnapped by her mother away from him, unfortunately we weren't sure what she knew and we were under orders to bring her in for questioning." said Reno.

Cloud looked back at Aerith and she sighed. "This is...about the curse isn't it?" she said.

Rude nodded. "You don't know much, do you?" he asked.

Aerith shook her head. "Well your father performed some experiments that got several christians, cults, etc. on his case. In fact he was hexed by them, and though we never thought anything of it until the accidents began to happen..." said Rude.

"What curse?" asked Cloud.

Aerith sighed. "My family is well...cursed." she said.

Cloud looked at her confused. "My mother told me about it before she died and well that happened because of the curse. My father's death was also because of the curse, after my mother ran away with his help from the military and the experiments that were occurring on us through a professor named Hojo. He was trying to see if the curse was real or if science could prove it wrong. In fact it also killed someone else important to me." said Aerith looking at the ground.

Cloud frowned. "So why is the FBI coming after you?" he asked.

"Because we were worried that the curse could cause some break down in the system through her. Not just that but because we were ordered to by the president of the united states Rufus. He wants to make sure she doesn't have any vital military data." said Reno.

"Well she doesn't, it seems like a wild goose chase because her name is connected to some professor or something like that who used to work for the military." said Cloud.

Aerith smiled a little and Cloud untied Reno and Rude. "Get out of here and tell the president I'm not voting for him next time he goes up for election." said Cloud.(author note: btw rufus has nothing to do with obama or the fbi or anything, it's just a plot line, not a political opinion of mine in disguise or something like that)

Reno and Rude left before Cloud looked to Aerith. "Hey I want you to come with me." he said.

She looked at him confused and he offered his hand to her, she took his hand in hers and he lead them out of the church and onto his bike, they soon arrived at his apartment but he lead them down an alleyway behind it and up several stairs to the top of a building with the entire city in view from it.

"Wow Cloud this is...amazing." said Aerith.

Cloud smiled a little. "You know, you look pretty in green." he said.

She blushed, she hadn't worn that dress around him yet, it was white with green and she had a green scarf on her head that made her look adorable. ((author note: think a modern day tactics outfit))

"Thank you Cloud." she said and sat down on the roof, he sat next to her as she looked up at the sky.

"I hope the curse doesn't go onto you somehow." she said.

Cloud shook his head. "Even if the curse is real, I'm not going anywhere." he said.

Aerith shook her head and sighed. "But why?" she asked.

Cloud looked at her. "Because I...I'm falling for you. I know it's kinda fast but I want this to work." he said.

She smiled at him and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm here for you." said Cloud and wrapped an arm around her holding her close.

"Cloud?" she asked.

"What?" he asked her.

She looked at him with pure green eyes. "I'm falling for you too." she said.

He blushed and smirked a little as he leaned in giving her a kiss on that roof top, they kissed sweetly for a few minutes before the kiss broke and Cloud got a text. It was from Snow.

_Everything alright?_

He texted Snow back the gist of what had occurred that she'd been attacked in her church but that he'd fought them off and they wouldn't come around again. That got him a phone call from Snow.

"Where you two at?" he asked.

"My roof." said Cloud.

"I'm on my way." said Snow.

Soon Snow showed up and he looked over at Aerith and wrapped an arm around her hugging her. "Hey you're one of our crew now, glad you're alright." he said.

She giggled at his antics and Cloud sighed. "Who's running the shop?" he asked.

"I called Yuj, and he's got Lebreau and Maqui with him, they said they could handle it for a while." said Snow.

"Ah right, your neighbors are pretty awesome." said Cloud.

"Light's on her way when I told her it had something to do with the military." said Snow.

Cloud nodded. "She may want to hear this." he said.

Aerith sighed but Snow looked over at her and handed her a candy bar, she smiled. "What's this for/" she asked.

Snow smirked. "Figured you could use a pick me up." he said.

She smiled and ate part of the bar, Lightning arrived and Cloud began to explain what had happened to Aerith.

"It's the Sephiroth project." said Lightning.

"You mean that famous general who went rogue and caused the death of a ton of soldiers?" asked Snow.

"Exactly, Sephiroth led many soldiers into their deaths before I shot him down and killed him myself. The curse on Professor Gast's family came from that, it was said to be the thing that made Sephiroth go crazy. They still have that case open at the FBI, but they'll never solve it. There's no such thing as curses, it was probably the drugs they were experimenting with on Sephiroth and several other soldiers that caused the problems." said Lightning.

She looked to Aerith. "You're Gasts's kid so you're entitled to some money from the military, after all he was a part of us. I can help get you that since you live in the bad part of town." she said.

Aerith smiled but shook her head. "I'd rather that money go to the sick people who live around me and need food, I myself have what I need." she said.

Lightning thought for a moment. "If I get that money we can use it to help them." she said.

Aerith smiled, a giving spirit that she was, it impressed Cloud all the more. Snow got a phone call then and suddenly his eyes flashed in anger.

"What?" he asked.

Lightning looked at him confused. "What is it?" she asked.

"There's a mad man at the hospital, he somehow got past security and he has the twins, he's babbling about the future being in danger because of them they said his name is Caius." said Snow.

They ran to the motorcycles and drove there, policemen had the place surrounded and Caius was on the roof with the twins. Snow looked up there and looked desperately on.

"Don't worry baby girls your hero is on his way!" he exclaimed.

Lightning grabbed his shoulder. "If you go up there, there's no telling what he might do." said Lightning.

"What's he saying?" asked Cloud.

Aerith ran back. "I talked to the police, he claims he's from the future and that those children caused the demise of it." she said.

"What?" asked Snow.

"He's an escaped mental patient from the local mental hospital." said Seifer as he walked up.

They all looked to him. "I'm here with Laguna so he can make a speech since he's mayor and all. Anyway I have all the info on this guy since I used to work security at that mental hospital before I was let go." he said.

"So how do I get my kids back?" asked Snow.

"Well as long as they're not on the incubating systems they're getting damaged since they're so small." said Lightning.

"Right let me handle this." said Seifer.

Seifer moved in through the back, soon he was at the roof, in fact he was up there quick, he texted Snow to come up when it was safe. Snow went up and Seifer had began to talk to Caius, shown him some kindness, he seemed experienced and good at his job, he managed to get the kids away and gave them to Snow. Snow ran them inside to the place they needed to be and Seifer got Caius down to the police.

"Wait." said Aerith.

She walked over and looked at Caius. "Seifer he needs you, you're the only one who seems to be able to calm him down." she said.

"Yeah but...I got a job." he said.

Aerith shook her head and began to sweet talk the police, with Lightning's help and force, they backed down and Caius was left in Seifer's hands. Snow came out and sighed. "They're ok everyone." he said, the press of course rushed him but Laguna helped him answer the questions and soon the event of the day was over. Snow sighed and Caius went back with Seifer and Laguna, Seifer got him a room and his meds and helped him sleep before he looked back at Aerith.

"He's paranoid." said Seifer.

"Poor guy, wonder what made him that way." she said.

Cloud was standing back and Seifer sighed. "His friend Yeul died, a girl he cared for deeply, it broke his mind." he said.

Aerith looked on sadly. "Did you know her?" she asked.

"Kinda for a little while before she died." said Seifer.

"Then he needs his friend, right?" asked Aerith.

Seifer sighed. "Yeah he does, thanks." he said looking to her.

She smiled. "I'm Aerith by the way." she said.

Seifer nodded. "I'm Seifer, Squall's friend." he said.

"Well friend now." said Rinoa as she walked in with Squall.

"Hey Rinoa, long time no see." he said.

"We heard about all the commotion that happened today, how's Serah?" asked Squall looking to Snow who just walked in.

"She's alright, Lightning's talking with her now and making sure she's ok." he said.

Squall nodded and looked back to Seifer. "You think you can handle this and my dad?" he asked.

Seifer grinned. "Well this place has tons of back up security, I got this." he said.

Squall sighed and Caius fell asleep, they all made their way downstairs where Laguna came out. "Anyone hungry?" he asked.

They all nodded and Lightning came in. "Yeah me and my sister both." she said looking to Serah who was in a wheel chair.

"Alright, let's have a banquet then." said Laguna.

They all followed him and he ordered the giant meal from his staff while they all sat down, Aerith sat down next to Serah.

"Hi I'm Aerith." she said.

"I'm Serah, Snow's wife." she said.

Snow smirked. "My baby is the prettiest and most amazing girl in the whole world." he said.

Aerith giggled and Serah blushed. "I was released today, so we should be able to hang out more." said Serah.

Aerith smiled. "I'd love that." she said hanging onto Cloud's arm.

Cloud smirked. "So Serah what do you think?" he asked.

She smiled. "You two make a good couple." she said.

Cloud looked to Aerith. "Serah's a little more soft spoken then her sister but she can speak up every once and a while." he said.

"Yeah Lightning's just intense at times." said Serah.

"Ah Claire means well." said Snow leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Claire?" they all asked.

Snow paled. "Uh well that's her real name but she doesn't like to be called it." he said.

Lightning looked annoyed and punched Snow's shoulder. "You owe me now." she said.

Snow grinned sheepishly. "Aw Light you know I didn't mean it." he said.

She sighed in annoyance and soon the meal was there, they all ate up and Seifer even seemed to be getting along with Rinoa again, of course Squall and him were still awkward but they seemed ok. After dinner they all headed home, Cloud dropped Aerith off after she kissed him good night and he went back with Squall and Rinoa. Serah went home finally with Snow and Lightning, he held her close as they slept while Lightning went and slept on the couch. Of course Snow was worried over Serah but she seemed ok. Seifer of course made sure Caius was ok and then made sure the place was secure before wishing his boss goodnight before he went to bed himself. It had been a long day, but stranger ones were sure to come their way.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444

Author: Reviews? Please


	5. Chapter 5

Tragedy Belies the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 55555555

Chapter Five: Meeting Aerith's Friends

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 55555555

Cloud worked the next day all of it actually, they had a lot to catch up on after all, but Squall was out with his father that day to make sure they had some time to catch up with things.

Squall sighed as he met with Seifer and his father, he of course wasn't expecting them to both be smiling when he got there.

"What are you two up to?" asked Squall.

"So a little birdy told us that you were thinking of proposing to Rinoa." said Seifer.

Squall rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Who?" he asked.

"Aerith." said Seifer with a grin.

"When did she tell you that, and moreover how did she know? Hmm Cloud must have told her." he spoke in annoyance.

"No actually, she said it was written all over your face when you were around her, and well I got her number the other day real quick before she left." said Seifer.

Squall looked away. _'Am I really that obvious?' _he asked himself in his head.

Squall looked to Laguna. "Well yeah I kinda am thinking about it." he said.

"Well how about today we make this happen?" asked Seifer.

Squall sighed and got in the car, once they arrived at the ring shop, he momentarily lost his breath, they walked inside. Squall looked around and sighed, the prices made him gasp mentally and he began to panic in his mind a little. But he tried to remain strong as he looked around slowly.

"Go ahead pick one out." said Seifer.

Squall sighed and looked at each of them, a couple of them seemed really gorgeous but he...he was starting to sweat at the prices. Finally he actually panicked and ran out of the store. Seifer turned to stop him, but Laguna stopped him and ran after Squall.

Squall sighed as he sat down next to an abandoned building, he remembered as a kid he was so lost, Ellone had lived with Laguna, she hadn't been forced to stay back, well it was more like they were worried for her safety and she'd been put into a high security private school. While Squall, no one knew he was Laguna's son and he'd had abandonment issues ever since, that was until Rinoa came along. She'd never left him or hurt him, but he felt like he honestly might not be able to give her a huge wedding, or that perfect ring, or maybe...maybe he just wasn't good enough for her.

"Squall?" asked Laguna as he walked up looking at him.

"I can't..." he said.

Laguna sat down next to him. "Can't what?" he asked.

"I can't pay for those rings, or the dress, or the wedding, even with as much as Rinoa and I make, I can't give her a huge amazing wedding like she deserves." said Squall.

"Did she say she wants a big wedding?" asked Laguna.

Squall shook his head. "No she's always...she's always so nice about things, even when I forget dates that are important and stuff, she doesn't mind, she doesn't care that I can't shop for her, or find something amazing for her." he said with a sigh.

"That's because she loves you." said Laguna.

Squall looked at Laguna and he smiled bitterly. "Your mother Raine, she was like that. No matter how many times I'd screw up, or how plain our rings were, she was just happy to be with me. Even though the people of that small town thought I was such a screw up." he said with a smirk.

Laguna looked over at Squall. "I'm going to pay for the ring, and I'm going to pay for the wedding, we're gonna make it amazing Squall, ok?" he said.

Squall looked down. "I can't ask you to do that." he said.

Laguna smiled a little. "You're not asking me, I have plenty of money available from when I ran several companies, Squall I'm your father, and maybe I couldn't do anything for you before, but now I can." he said.

Squall nodded and smirked a little, Laguna and him stood up, they made their way back to the shop. Squall looked around until he found one, it was perfect, a diamond ring with the diamonds shaped in angel wings and a white gold lion symbol in the middle. He picked it out and looked at the shop keeper.

"Please put on the back engraved: I may not be worthy but I hope you wrap your wings around me forever my angel." he said.

The man nodded and began to engrave it, Laguna paid for the ring in full and they left. Squall sighed shakily and Seifer put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll love it." he said.

Squall smiled a little and Seifer got a call. "Right he's up? Tell him I'll be right there." said Seifer.

"Off to watch Caius?" asked Squall.

"Yep and bringing in his psychologist for his first appointment today, wish me luck." said Seifer.

"I'm surprised they let you take him." said Squall.

"I have more power then a lot of people think." said Laguna.

Squall shrugged. "Whatever, so long as he's off the street." he said.

Seifer nodded and the two of them left while Squall returned to the shop, Cloud then got a call from Aerith after he'd finished working.

"Hey Cloud my friends wanna take us out, you willing to come?" she asked.

Cloud looked a little nervous but he answered. "Yeah sure thing." he said.

Cloud went and got ready, soon a car pulled up which was when Zidane popped out.

"Hey there!" he said excitedly.

Aerith slowly got out of the car and stood there wearing a pink and white blouse with a layered red and white skirt.(AN: KH2 outfit) Her hair was done like it usually was with curls and those gorgeous green eyes were looking at Cloud.

"Hey there Cloud, this is Zidane." said Aerith.

Zidane hopped over and shook Cloud's hand, he was much shorter then Cloud but he had a grin on his face, that was when Cloud noticed he had a tail and was absolutely in shock.

"Uhhh..." said Cloud.

Zidane laughed. "He's good at staring." he said.

Cloud blushed embarrassed. "Hi I'm Cloud sorry." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Zidane shrugged it off. "No worries man, we're gonna go meet Garnet my wife, Mikoto my kid, and Yuna and Tidus our friends at a restaurant in our part of town, hope that's ok." he said.

Cloud nodded and put his bike in the trunk, they drove to down town where they saw Tidus who was standing there with Yuna, her eyes actually made Cloud question reality, then again Serah and Lightning had naturally pink hair. There was little Mikoto in Garnet's arms as she looked over at Cloud and Aerith, she was just as short as Zidane was.

"This is my friend Garnet who runs the baby shop." said Aerith.

"Oh did Snow come by yet?" asked Cloud.

Garnet giggled. "Yes earlier today, that man was so frantic and lost luckily I helped him out." she said.

"He's just worried about having the best for his kids." said Cloud.

Garnet nodded. "I'm Garnet." she said holding Mikoto in her arms, the young girl also had a tail and Cloud was then convinced it wasn't a costume on Zidane who sighed.

"Well I better explain the tail to the poor guy." he said.

Aerith laughed. "Sorry sometimes he's a little awkward." she said.

Zidane shook his head. "It's alright, first time Tidus saw me he yanked on it to see if it was real." he said with an exasperated sigh.

Cloud blushed as the picture of himself doing that had crossed his mind a couple of times, not that he'd have done that.

"Anyway so the tail is because of some experiments that were performed on my brother, sister, and I by a man named Garland. He was the only father we ever really knew but he kinda went crazy though he was way smart and was a geneticist. Anyway, my daughter has it because now it's in my DNA." said Zidane.

"Yikes, sorry." said Cloud.

"Don't worry about it man." said Zidane putting his hands behind his head.

"Zidane's brother is the famous male model Kuja." said Aerith.

Cloud did a double take. "Wait, I've never seen a tail on him!" said Cloud.

Zidane laughed. "Well they hide it cleverly of course, they have to since he's on every single underwear ad in New York." said Zidane.

Yuna of course walked over and looked over at Cloud. "So you're Aerith's new guy?" she asked.

Cloud nodded. "Hi nice to meet ya." he said.

"I'm Yuna, and this is my guy Tidus." she said hanging on his arm a little.

Tidus grinned and held out a hand to Cloud. "Nice to meet ya." he said with a grin.

"Same, so what do all of you do anyway? I work in a motorcycle shop." said Cloud.

"I run a baby store of course but I think you already heard about that." said Garnet.

"I run a theatre group down town." said Zidane.

"I'm a priest's daughter so after my father died he left me some money, I wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a priestess but they don't allow us to marry so I decided against it." said Yuna.

"I'm a professional soccer player myself, I'm usually on the road a lot but this was one of my days off." said Tidus.

"Wait...Tidus? As in THAT Tidus? I thought it was just a common name." said Cloud a little shocked.

"Ah no worries, I get that all the time." he said.

Cloud sighed. "Maybe if I followed Soccer more, I just listen to the radio and they mention you sometimes." he said.

"They try to at least since I'm living in town, I'm originally from Spain actually but my pops moved us here when I was younger." he said.

"Isn't your father Jecht?" said Cloud.

"Yeah well he was, no one's seen him for years." said Tidus.

"The famous foot ball player, right?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah but even as good as he was on the field, he wasn't so hot off the field." said Tidus with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh sorry." said Cloud.

"Don't worry 'bout it." said Tidus with a grin.

They made their way to a restaurant to sit down, Mikoto was in Garnet's arms, the little girl was rather shy, of course Zidane smirked.

"Well you seem like an ok guy Cloud." he said.

"Thanks." Cloud said.

"So what is it you like about Aerith the most?" he asked.

Cloud blushed. "I don't know...her personality, her eyes, her beauty, everything about her is effervescent." he said.

Aerith blushed and wrapped her hand around his, Cloud smiled shyly at her and Zidane grinned.

"Yeah she's a beauty, of course my Garnet's the prettiest of all, but there's definitely some hotties in town." he said with a grin.

Garnet of course elbowed him and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Cloud looked to Yuna.

"So you were supposed to be a priestess?" he asked.

"Or a nun, in modern day terms." she said.

"Ah so you're Catholic?" he asked.

Yuna shook her head. "I used to be and I was raised that way but I...I don't know anymore after what happened to my father because of the church." she said.

Cloud looked questioningly but the waitress arrived and they ordered their food, of course Cloud had another question.

"Are your eyes naturally that color?" he asked Yuna.

She smiled a little. "Yes I know it's rare, it's called Heterochromia Iridum. It's just because half of my family had green eyes, and the other had blue. I haven't seen either sides of my family in a while." she said.

"Yeah Rikku's off on some adventure, right?" said Tidus.

"Her and her friend Paine are traveling overseas." said Yuna.

"Rikku?" asked Cloud.

"My cousin, she's rather rambunctious and she's younger then me." said Yuna.

"She's a handful actually." said Garnet.

Cloud smiled, he seemed to be getting along with everyone alright. Aerith was glad he could fit in with her friends, however odd they were.

"So Cloud you got any siblings?" asked Zidane.

Cloud shook his head. "Actually I'm the only one left of my family that I know of." said Cloud.

"Aw that must be lonely." said Garnet.

"Maybe, but I have Aerith and really she's enough company." he said.

Aerith smiled and blushed, Yuna and Garnet both made 'awwww' noises while Tidus just smirked and Zidane smiled while hugging Mikoto. "You know, maybe our friends should all meet." said Aerith.

Cloud looked to her. "Yes that's a fine idea, when everyone has time." he said.

"Well I already met Snow." said Garnet giggling.

"Yeah he can be a handful." said Cloud.

Garnet giggled. "It's alright." she said.

"Hey Garnet, another weird letter arrived for you today." said Zidane.

"Really? Ugh I wish they'd stop." she said.

"Letters?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah it's something about royalty but I can never decipher what they're trying to say." said Garnet.

"You recycled it again?" asked Aerith.

"It's on our kitchen counter still." said Zidane.

"Hm maybe Lightning knows something about it, I'll have her come around later sometime?" said Cloud.

"Sure no prob, lemme give your our address, we live in the same area as Aerith." he said.

Cloud nodded and Zidane gave him the address, soon they ate and got ready to leave, Tidus went back with Yuna while Garnet and Zidane went back to their place. Aerith hung onto Cloud's arm and he smirked. "Wanna go back with me to see my friends for the day?" he asked.

She nodded and they drove back. Of course unbeknownst to them Tifa was doing a little digging.

"Is she really good for Cloud...?" asked Tifa, she liked Aerith well enough but something, something was off.

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 55555555

Author: Reviews Pleas


	6. Chapter 6

Tragedy Belies the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 66666666

Chapter Six: The Second Date

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 66666666

Lightning looked at Cloud like he was crazy. "Royalty? You want me to investigate a letter about royalty?" she asked.

"You're more experienced in the area of foreign affairs." explained Cloud.

Lightning sighed and nodded. "Yeah I guess that would be alright." she said.

Squally walked in with Seifer about then and looked over at Cloud and Aerith. "Hey." he said.

"Hey there." said Cloud.

"Aerith, I have a favor to ask of you." said Squall.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can you help Tifa and my father make a surprise engagement party?" he asked.

"Whoa, you're asking her!?" asked Cloud in shock.

Squall nodded and looked away embarrassed. "Yeah I am." he said.

"Sure thing I can! I'd love to!" exclaimed Aerith.

"Make it for tomorrow night?" asked Squall.

"Gotcha." said Aerith as she looked to Cloud who nodded, Aerith ran to help Tifa and Laguna, Lightning and Cloud decided to go with them to watch the things progress.

Tifa was of course talking with Aerith, they seemed to be getting along swimmingly.

"You know what's funny, he's so awkward but it's so adorable." said Aerith to Tifa.

"Oh I know, you know what else? He used to trip over his own feet a lot." said Tifa.

"Really!?" exclaimed Aerith.

Cloud groaned and Lightning smirked. "They're talking about you." she said.

Cloud nodded and walked over. "You know, I'm right here." he said.

The two girls giggled. "Oh we know." they both said.

Tifa looked to Aerith. "So do you remember that creep in down town? Don Corneo?" she said.

"I do! But he was gone for a while." said Aerith.

"Wait? A while? I thought they put him in jail?" said Tifa.

"No he's back, and he's been causing a lot of problems." said Aerith.

"Great, just what we need, more thugs like him around." said Tifa.

"If only someone could get some dirt on him." said Aerith.

Laguna looked at the two of them. "If you're both so concerned, why don't you do it?" he asked.

"No, Aerith's not going near danger." spoke Cloud immediately.

Aerith looked to Cloud as he spoke more. "I mean...I know you're strong and you've grown up in the slums, I just really want you to be safe." he said.

Aerith frowned but nodded. "Well at least Tifa can't go alone." said Lightning.

"You could go Lightning." said Laguna.

"She'd have to dress different." said Tifa.

Lightning's eye twitched. "I am not wearing a dress." she said.

"We could ask Rinoa, or Garnet or Yuna." said Aerith.

"I don't think any of them are strong enough to handle this." said Cloud.

"Oh I know!" exclaimed Aerith.

They all looked at her. "Cloud could dress like a girl!" she exclaimed.

Cloud paled and Laguna promptly fell over laughing with no shame while Lightning pinched her forehead.

"That's actually not a terrible idea." said Tifa trying to hold back her laughter at the idea.

"I don't know..." said Lightning.

"Tell you what, tomorrow, the three of us will handle him." said Aerith.

"Wait three?" asked Cloud looking at Aerith.

"Yes I'm going with you." she said.

Cloud looked down. "I don't think that's a good idea." he said.

Aerith sighed and folded her arms, soon the party preparations were underway and the place was set up perfectly for it, it was at Laguna's mansion of course which Squall would be telling Rinoa they were going to have dinner with his father at.

Soon they all packed up and Cloud drove Aerith home, it was the middle of the night when he got a phone call.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Cloud, it's Tifa, she called me panicked." said Snow.

"What?!" exclaimed Cloud as he shop up out of bed.

"She went ahead to Don Corneo's. I'm not sure what crazy plan you guys got going on, but she's in big trouble, he's got her held captive." said Snow.

Cloud sighed and got up, he dressed himself fully, he glanced at his phone. "Did you tell Aerith?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah of course I did." said Snow.

"Damn it! I didn't want her to get..." he began.

"Cloud, listen I get it. I'm the same way with Serah, I don't want her in danger either. But there was this one time...remember in the fight clubs? I got myself in too deep? Serah...she saved me, she ran in and managed to defeat them all. Of course I thought Lightning might have trained her at the time, but she didn't. Serah learned it all for me. You gotta let Aerith charge ahead by your side, not being guarded by you while you're far ahead, because otherwise she and you won't be equals." said Snow.

Cloud shut his mouth and sighed, he nodded and hung up, he soon ran to Aerith and she looked at Cloud. "Don't tell me to go home." she said.

Cloud shook his head. "I won't." he said.

She smiled. "I'm stronger then I look Cloud." she said.

Cloud nodded and looked ahead. "So um...what are we going to do about this?" he asked.

"I already talked to Snow, Serah's too indisposed at the moment to help, she's been resting since the birth." said Aerith.

"And what about the others?" asked Cloud.

"Squall said Rinoa probably shouldn't since their party is tomorrow. I asked Garnet and Zidane, but they're exhausted with their little kid and have no one to baby sit her. Yuna and Tidus said they'd be here, Lightning said no way but that she's going to keep a look out in case he tries to escape this area, she has some old military buddies that will be helping her." said Aerith.

"So basically we're on our own?" asked Cloud.

Aerith nodded. "Come on Cloud, let's go get you dressed up." said Aerith with a giggle.

Cloud groaned and Aerith dragged him by his hand. "Tell you what Cloud, let's make it a date." she said.

Cloud perked up a little. "Dressing me up is a date?" he asked.

Aerith giggled and nodded. "But of course it is." she said.

Cloud sighed and Aerith went to a local dress shop, standing there was none other then Kuja.

"Kuja!?" exclaimed Aerith.

"Aerith!?" he exclaimed and ran over.

"It's been so long! What are you doing out here hun?" he asked her.

"What are YOU doing here mr. huge and famous!?" exclaimed Aerith.

Cloud really couldn't help but notice that Kuja was gorgeous, and frankly it was scary that a man could be that pretty, prettier in person then in his ads even.

"I'm on an underground project with my friend Mateus, though a friend he may be, no one messes with me even when I come here alone." he said poetically.

Though the term friend held a certain connotation to it, Cloud was not willing to ask at all.

"Mateus?" asked Aerith.

He came out regal dressed with a certain demure to him that made Cloud step away a little.

"Wait...he's the emperor of a country, isn't he?!" exclaimed Aerith.

"That I am, of China actually." he said.

"They still have an emperor?" asked Cloud.

"They didn't until I arrived." spoke Mateus with a smirk.

"Yes anyway, we're here to show him where I came from." said Kuja.

Mateus stepped next to Kuja and placed a hand on his shoulder, Aerith giggled a little.

"Well it's good to see you Kuja." she said.

Kuja shrugged. "Yes of course this is the dress shop where it all started after all, my times, my body on camera, it all began here." he said poetically.

"Such a pitiful building." said the Emperor.

"Perhaps, but tell me little dove, why are you here?" asked Kuja.

Aerith explained what was going on and Kuja smirked flipping his hair back. "So this is your boyfriend? I see but of course. Well why not allow me to help in this endeavor that you have put yourself on the path of?" he spoke.

Kuja turned to the Emperor and smirked a knowing smirk. "Wait for me at the hotel?" he asked.

Emperor Mateus nodded. "Indeed." he said simply and walked away with his regal stance.

Aerith looked at Kuja. "Is he...your?.." she asked.

Kuja smirked. "Indeed he is that little dove." he said.

She squealed and hugged Kuja, Cloud really had a feeling he didn't need to know.

"Why doesn't he just cross dress instead of me?" asked Cloud.

"Because even cross dressed I am too recognizable." said Kuja.

Cloud sighed, that was true, some of his best ads were of him cross dressed, though he usually just dressed in well...a thong? It was hard to pinpoint his fashion standards personally.

Kuja looked at Aerith's pink dress and sighed. "Darling we'll need to dress you up as well, I'm sure Tifa your friend was dressed up to get into the place." he said.

Aerith nodded. "And what about Cloud?" she asked.

Kuja smirked. "Well but of course shouldn't be too hard to dress him up." he said flipping his hair.

Cloud sighed, he really didn't want to know Kuja all the more then he'd already gotten to know him, Zidane's brother was...well he was weird.

Suddenly the Emperor walked back in and put a hat on Kuja's head, it was black, it also seemed to hold some special value because Kuja smirked at it.

"I'm guessing you won't say it...but what you mean to say is be careful upon this troublesome night?" spoke Kuja.

The Emperor nodded and Kuja smirked a little, he then walked out and Kuja began to measure Aerith.

"I have the perfect dress for you." he said.

She smiled and Kuja moved to the back, when he came out with a red dress, it was very gorgeous, it had long red lace on the bell of the dress while the top of it was lace on top of a red satin. He of course escorted her to put it on. When she came out, Kuja undid her long braid, her brown locks of hair flowing down and Cloud was astonished, his mouth hung open, she looked so amazing, her feet in red high heels. Kuja smirked. "Well your man is easy to please." he said.

Cloud blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Go on give her the compliment she deserves." said Kuja.

Cloud stepped forward. "You...you look..." he stuttered.

She giggled. "Thank you Cloud." she said.

He smiled a little and took her hand in his. "You look amazing, you're always beautiful but now you're truly amazing." he said.

She smiled and blushed, Kuja walked over then and began to measure Cloud.

"Well Cloud you'll need to wash up at the old bath houses first." said Kuja.

Cloud paled. "What?" he asked.

Kuja smirked. "Just trust me, will you?" he said.

Cloud shook his head and Aerith giggled. "Meanwhile I'll go find the bra inserts, the bra, the tiara, the wig, the shoes, and Kuja you find the dress ok?" she said.

Kuja smirked and nodded, Cloud sighed with disdain as he went to the bath houses, once there he took a bath with several other men, some of which...touched him in places. He wasn't too thrilled but by the end of it he had managed to get some lacy underwear and definitely smelled like a woman. It definitely didn't strike him as odd that Kuja knew about that place. He got back but Aerith wasn't there, just Kuja who was working on a purple dress.

"So tell me...why are you and Zidane..so different looking?" asked Cloud.

"Experiments honestly, no other explanation. Garland did many things to us, he did more to me then the others actually, though our sister perished. I too...am meant to perish." said Kuja.

"Perish as in die?" asked Cloud.

"Indeed, but since meeting Mateus, a man with much power, I have become in a power a bit myself in those lands with him. He has developed an antidote for the sickness Garland caused me." said Kuja.

Cloud sighed. "I'm guessing Garland had a true goal?" he asked.

Kuja nodded. "He did and on his death bed he apologized for everything...but it wasn't enough, not for me." spoke Kuja, his tone suddenly dark.

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.

"I killed Garland." said Kuja.

Cloud's eyes went wide and Kuja smirked. "Did Zidane not tell you that part?" he spoke.

"No he didn't..." said Cloud.

Kuja nodded. "Alas though, I only did it because of what he had done to me." spoke Kuja.

"You're definitely an odd one." said Cloud.

Kuja shrugged. "Perhaps, but it's better then being boring or dead." he said flipping his hair.

Cloud shrugged and sighed. "Reminds me of someone I used to know...his name was Sephiroth. He was experimented on by the military and went nuts eventually." spoke Cloud.

Kuja's smirk only went darker. "Oh yes I knew him." he said.

Cloud looked at Kuja. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kuja shook his head and sighed. "Sephiroth was a dear friend of mine at some point, you can infer what that might or might not mean, I prefer to keep those kinds of matters private as they do not define me, I myself am a narcissist more then anything and enjoy the company of others who share similar personalities to mine. Sephiroth shared a past like mine, I was around him for quite some time. But one day he allowed it to consume him, while I myself have been at that point many times my brother has always bailed me out. I tried to bail Sephiroth out of his, but in the end it did not matter even a little. No unlike Zidane, I am not skilled in helping others like myself, Zidane has a caring that I seem not to possess, I only possess a sanity because of him." spoke Kuja.

The words hit Cloud like a ton of bricks, it didn't surprise him actually that Sephiroth would have been one to be around someone like Kuja, but to hear of their pain, at the same time the death of Zack weighed on his mind and he couldn't help but feel the anger rising.

"I still cannot forgive him, I pity him, he didn't get it at all. There's so much in life to cherish and he didn't. You at least...seem to cherish people. You have more then he did." said Cloud.

Kuja smirked and nodded. "You're a good man Cloud, I'm glad the little dove has you." he said.

"You know the Emperor doesn't seem that bad." said Cloud.

"Well I don't know if you'll be saying that when he decides to rule the world." said Kuja with a smirk.

"How many countries does he own?" asked Cloud.

"Well with Rufus the President of the United States as a friend of his, I'd say that he owns at least half the world now, though he rules with his own set of rules." said Kuja.

Cloud shook his head. "Well it's not like it matters, does it?" he asked.

Kuja chuckled. "It's hard to tell, is it not?" he spoke.

Cloud shrugged and Kuja worked on the dress more when Aerith walked in and looked at them both.

"Well looks like you two are actually getting along." she said with a giggle.

Cloud sighed. "Somewhat, he's not as bad as I thought he might be." he said with arms folded.

Aerith walked over and began to strip Cloud completely, he blushed of course and soon he was fully crossdressed with the panties and all. She giggled and kissed his cheek. He sighed in exasperation.

"Well actually you look rather convincing." said Kuja with a chuckle.

"Thanks." said Cloud sarcastically.

Kuja walked over and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Stay safe, I need you to protect the little flower, I wish to see you again someday after all." he said with a smirk.

Cloud nodded and smirked. "No problem, I'd have to say this has been...well enlightening, thank you for telling me more about Sephiroth." he said.

Kuja nodded and left then, a flip of his hair and he smirked back at the both before he was gone. Cloud looked at Aerith and put his hand in hers.

"Sephiroth?" she asked.

Cloud shook his head. "I'll tell you about it some other time, alright?" he said.

Aerith nodded and they left for Don Corneo's. Once they got there, they convinced the guard to let them in and they were taken down to Tifa and the other women there, it was after all a whore house. She instantly recognized Aerith.

"Aerith!?" exclaimed Tifa.

Aerith nodded. "We came to rescue you." she said.

"We?" asked Tifa.

Aerith stepped to the side of Cloud and Tifa leaned in looking at him, her eyes went wide.

"Cloud!?" she exclaimed in shock.

Cloud groaned and looked away embarrassed.

"Wow I can't believe you cross dressed." she said with a small laugh.

Cloud sighed. "So now what? We have to get out of here." he said.

Aerith thought for a moment. "I'm not sure actually." she said.

Cloud sighed. "We can always fight our way out but it might leave things plenty bloody enough for the police." he said.

"We came to stop this place, didn't we?" said Tifa.

"We did." said Aerith.

"Look that doesn't make it any easier." said Cloud.

"We can do this Cloud." said Tifa.

Cloud looked to Aerith. "Alright, but we need a plan." he said.

Aerith thought for a moment. "Well it depends on who the Don picks for the night, that person has to handle him while the other two of us have to handle his lackeys." she said.

"I doubt he'll pick me." said Cloud.

"I don't know about that, you make a pretty convincing woman." said Aerith.

Cloud sighed and pinched his forehead, but they were called up then, no real plan they simply stood in front of the Don.

"Hmmm.." spoke the disgusting man.

He leaned in smelling Aerith who cringed internally, he looked at Tifa's chest of course before he checked out Cloud, and he turned around after he had looked them over and smirked.

"The middle one." he said.

Cloud was shocked, Don had picked...him. Cloud followed him slowly, he was almost sweating at the idea of the other two having to deal with the other perverts there, he hoped they could handle themselves, well he knew Tifa could but he wasn't sure about Aerith, still she had braved so much with them already, perhaps she'd be alright, she was his girlfriend though and he wasn't entirely sure.

"So come closer cutie." said the Don.

Cloud moved closer and Don moved in, getting closer to him, Cloud moved away of course disgusted by the man, repulsed entirely.

"What's the matter? Have a boyfriend?" asked the man.

Cloud smirked and decided to play along in his most effeminate voice possible he said. "Yes his name is Squall." Cloud said with a smirk.

"Ah come on baby, just for tonight." he said rubbing his hand up Cloud's leg.

"I don't know..." said Cloud again in the voice.

He wondered how the other two were doing that was until Don leaned in and kissed him, he felt the vile coming up his throat but he bit it back and Don broke the kiss, he was pale of course and he stood up.

"If you'll excuse me..." he said in the voice.

"Wait." said Don.

He locked the door then, "Where do you think you're going?" asked the Don.

Cloud began to sweat, this was bad, as he looked around the room he saw guns for security, he then heard shots fired and the Don looked surprised. "What in the?..." he asked.

Cloud heard two fists pounding on the door. "Cloud!" exclaimed Aerith.

"Aerith!?" he exclaimed.

"What was that?" asked the Don.

Suddenly the door went down, Tifa had kicked it in and she and Aerith ran in, Cloud quickly ran to their side.

"Now that we've taken care of your lackeys." said Aerith.

"Let go of Cloud." said Tifa.

Cloud looked away as the Don looked confused. "Cloud? What kind of name is that for a girl?" he asked.

"I'm not a girl." said Cloud.

The Don paled and they all leaned in looking at him. "Get out of town, never return, all the problems you've been causing around these parts, all of the poverty you've taken advantage of, leave." said Aerith.

The Don moved back to grab a gun but Tifa was faster and grabbed his arm, she pulled back his arms and they marched out of there, soon they managed to make it to Lightning's old military buddies, once they did and the Don was safely being put into jail, they made it back home where Squall looked at Cloud.

"What are you...what the fuck man?" he asked.

Cloud looked down at himself and realized he was still in drag, Rinoa came out and began to laugh so hard, she took a picture and sent it to everyone, Cloud blushed while Aerith hung onto his arm and giggled, he'd never live it down.

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 66666666

Author: Please Review, yes Emperor Mateus x Kuja was implied but I'm not going to make them a front couple, just going to keep them implied


	7. Chapter 7

Tragedy Belies the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 77777777

Chapter Seven: Squall and Rinoa's Engagement Party

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 77777777

Aerith and Tifa had been working all day the next day on the engagement party for Rinoa and Squall, of course Rinoa didn't know about it at all. Squall was panicking a bit at work and Snow made him sit down.

"Yo man, chill. If you worry about it too much you won't even be able to make it there tonight." he said.

Cloud looked over at Squall and then back to Snow. "We have a customer." he said.

Snow nodded. "You take him home, he's useless in the shop today." said Snow.

"When's the last time you actually made us do any work?" asked Cloud.

"Quiet don't remind me, be glad you're getting away with it." said Snow.

Cloud smirked and helped Squall back to his place, Laguna of course was setting up something when Lightning walked in and almost knocked him over, luckily he managed to stay upright.

"Watch it." he said in annoyance.

"Cloud, I investigated those letters. Garnet is a princess." she said.

Cloud looked shocked. "What?" he asked.

"She's the current princess of Thailand." she said.

They all stopped what they were doing for a moment. "And what about here? How did she get here?" asked Cloud.

"The letters said she was lost as a child and they've managed to track her down and are wishing for her to return to them." said Lightning.

Aerith got out her cell phone and called Garnet, Tifa took over decorating while Aerith asked for Garnet to come over. Once Garnet got there, Lightning explained everything to her, but Garnet really didn't look too happy as she sighed a little and looked out a window.

"I don't think...it's a good idea if I return, after all I'm married and have a life here, what if they separated me and Zidane?" she asked.

"I'm sure they would understand..." said Tifa.

"Maybe, or maybe not." she said with a sigh.

Garnet looked to Lightning. "Thank you for telling me, I'm glad to know what they are now." she said.

Lightning nodded handing Garnet the letter back. Cloud looked to Aerith and they moved back to work on the engagement party. Garnet looked a little troubled and she called Zidane, soon he was there and he looked at her with concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

Garnet explained everything to Zidane who sighed and thought for a moment. "This really isn't good, I mean what if they come to take you by force or something." he said.

"They haven't so far." said Garnet.

"Maybe so but..hm what if temporarily we changed your name and all of our information so they couldn't track us? Just to be sure." said Zidane.

"If they do come then we'll be ready." said Lightning.

Garnet looked over at Lightning who smirked and took the phone. "I don't think a name change is necessary, not when you have me and my connections." she said.

Zidane gave a 'hmph' but then spoke. "Alright if you're sure." he said.

They went back to work but soon Zidane had shown up anyway, he seemed like he was making sure that Garnet wasn't going anywhere. She of course punched his shoulder and smiled at him before she hugged him tightly. Aerith was hanging a decoration near the entrance while Cloud watched the ladder to make sure she didn't fall.

"You know Cloud, you've changed." said Snow.

Cloud looked at Snow confused. "You've become lighter." Snow said.

Cloud thought for a moment, ever since Zack's death he'd carried around so much weight on himself. He'd carried around his past, the problems, everything had weighed on him for so long.

"I remember Tifa telling you 'dilly dally, shilly shally,' That was it, right?" said Snow.

Cloud nodded, Tifa had always been a good friend, looking out for him, she understood him. But the past between them however complicated wasn't romantic, she had loved him but he hadn't loved her back. When he was a kid he remembered having a crush on her, but that had changed, he had changed.

"Look Cloud, it's a snowflake." said Aerith pointing to a decoration that accidently got ripped.

He smiled a little. "It is." he said.

Aerith had brought out everything good in him, he had fallen for her, and he had fallen hard. So...if Squall took so long to propose, maybe...maybe it was time for Cloud to propose too. Maybe he should. He'd have to make it a surprise of course but he was definitely floating around the idea in his own head.

"Maybe I've been dilly-dallying a long time now." said Cloud.

Snow nodded and smirked, of course Aerith climbed down then they went over to Tifa who was having some difficulty with the gifts for the party and setting them up, soon the place was ready though once everyone had worked together in perfect sync.

"This is great, Rinoa will be so surprised." said Aerith.

"I hope she says yes..." said Squall.

"I highly doubt she wouldn't." said Lightning.

Of course soon everyone had shown up: Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Vincent, Snow, Serah, Lightning, Laguna, and Seifer. Garnet and Zidane headed home with Lightning's promise of protection. The others waited in anticipation for Rinoa to come back, the party hidden well enough for Squall to pop the question before they'd reveal themselves and the party.

Rinoa of course came home shortly after they had all hid and upon turning on the lights she saw Squall standing there.

"Oh hey Squall, why're you in a tux?" she asked.

Squall hated the tux but he tugged at the collar of it nervously before he got down on one knee.

"To ask you something." he said.

Rinoa's eyes had gone wide and Squall pulled out the ring in the box.

"Rinoa...I'm not good with words but you always understand, you never give up on me even when I forget sometimes important things, I can't buy gifts, so obviously I had help getting this ring. But damn it I love you. I always wanted to be everything you could want, but even if I can't...I'm glad an angel like you is with someone like me. Which is why I'm asking this. Rinoa, will you marry me?" asked Squall.

It was the most Cloud had ever heard Squall say his feelings, Squall was blushing and awkward down on one knee, and he wasn't able to look at Rinoa because he was so embarrassed. But she squealed happily and hugged Squall knocking them over as her purse flew into a chair.

"Yes of course! Of course I will!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged Squall tightly.

"Surprise!" shouted all the rest of them as they came out of hiding and revealed the decorations and party.

"Wha!? Oh my!" shouted Rinoa in surprise.

"Congratulations you two!" exclaimed Serah as she stood near Snow.

"Yes congratulation." said Vincent.

Laguna walked over and smirked. "I get to have a daughter in law." he said.

She blushed and smiled. "That you do." she said looking at the ring which Squall put onto her finger.

"It's a perfect fit." she said with a smile.

Squall smiled back at her, not one to usually smile, he simply couldn't help it when she looked at him like that. The party went on of course without a problem. They all had a good time, even with the surprise gifts which of course had a lot of household items, but Laguna's was the biggest surprise.

"I bought you both a house." he said.

Squall's jaw dropped as the deed to the house was handed to him. "But dad...what about Cloud's rent?" he asked.

Cloud smirked and just punched Squall's shoulder. "Don't worry about it." he said.

Aerith nodded. "Yes don't worry, you and Rinoa deserve a place of your own." she said.

Squall looked at the address. "Hey it's two blocks away from the bike shop." he said.

Snow looked at it. "Well of course man, this way you don't have to quit your job." he said with a grin.

Squall smirked. "Good considering I like my job." he said.

"What job, you haven't done work for a few weeks." said Lightning.

"Maybe that's why I like it." said Squall sarcastically.

The others laughed but Cloud had separated from the group, he walked outside and looked at the sky. "Things are...changing." he said to himself.

"Cloud?" asked Aerith as she walked outside looking at him curiously.

He looked at Aerith. "Yeah?" he said.

"You alright?" she asked concerned.

He nodded. "Yeah I'll be alright." he said.

"You know, things have been odd lately, new discoveries and new beginnings." she said.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah." he said.

Aerith smiled at Cloud and put her hand over his. "Cloud, I want to tell you something." she said.

Cloud looked at her curiously.

"When I first met you, you reminded me of someone. An old boyfriend, at first...I was searching for you. I knew you weren't the same, just some mannerisms here and there. Cloud I've found you I think, I know you, and I love you." said Aerith.

Cloud thought about her words but he smiled at her, a real smile. Of course as he gave that smile, Tifa walked up and peered at the two of them, she knew she shouldn't have peaked but she was curious.

"Aerith, I love you. You're different, you've always been different." said Cloud awkwardly.

He looked at the ground away from Aerith. "I think that's why I liked you. You're gorgeous...amazing, you have those...those eyes. And your way about things, the way you make magic happen. I don't care about whatever curse or anything, or that ex-boyfriend, I don't..." he said.

Cloud moved in and put his hand on Aerith's shoulder and he pulled her close, she was surprised but she hugged him back and they stayed that way for what seemed like eternity before they pulled back and Cloud rubbed the back of his head.

"Aerith...I know it's kinda sudden and I don't really have the ring yet...but would you maybe...marry me?" he asked.

Aerith giggled and leaned in looking at Cloud. "Yes." she said.

Cloud smiled awkwardly before he hugged her. "I'll get the ring soon." he said.

And with those words every jealous fiber in Tifa's blood had been lit, it wasn't like she wasn't happy for them but her fist clenched, her own heart had shattered on the floor. She walked back to her room.

What about the promise he made? What about the bonding they had done as kids? Was it all really in the past? What about...Aerith's past? Who was her ex-boyfriend? What was this curse exactly? Tifa put a clenched fist over her chest and breathed a sigh.

"It doesn't matter...does it? I can't do this." she said to herself.

But even after she said that, she pulled up a computer and began to search some things, she had to get to the bottom of this, which was when she called her friend Reeve.

"Hey Reeve? Yeah I need a favor." said Tifa on the phone.

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 77777777

Author: Review maybe?


	8. Chapter 8

Tragedy Belies the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Chapter Eight: Digging Up the Past

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

A few days after the engagement party Aerith and Cloud had gotten their rings and were wearing them, they of course decided to not announce their engagement just yet to let Rinoa and Squall have the limelight for a while. They were almost inseparable actually, Aerith would meet Cloud every day after her work at the flower shop, she of course would get along with Snow and Squall at the shop as she usually brought flowers to brighten up the shop and otherwise joked along with them.

Cloud himself couldn't have been happier, but Reeve, Tifa's friend had dug up many things on Aerith. When Tifa began to read up on the curse, she was astonished. It had taken Aerith's mother when she was very young and Aerith had been put into the foster care system. As for Aerith's father, he was never located unfortunately. Then as Aerith grew up, things always happened around her, various accidents at school, being called a delinquent and having the government's special interest in her. The turks a special group of operatives followed her around after the death of her former boyfriend Zack.

The name caught Tifa's attention. "Zack Fair?" she asked Reeve.

"Yes, Cloud's best friend who died in the war." said Reeve.

Tifa nodded and sighed. "I don't think Cloud's going to like this...but for his own safety..." she said.

Reeve folded his arms. "Do you really think this will break them up?" he said.

Tifa shook her head. "Not with the way he looks at her, no. But I want Cloud to make sure he knows just what's he's getting involved with. Aerith is nice, I like her. But I have to look out for Cloud's best interests, he is my friend." said Tifa.

"You sound more like a mother." said Reeve.

Tifa shook her head. "Thanks Reeve." she said.

Reeve shrugged. "Anytime." he said before he left.

Tifa waited for Cloud to get home, she of course did her usual routine before she caught Aerith and Cloud as they came back from a date after his work.

"Cloud, Aerith, can I talk to you guys?" asked Tifa.

"Sure." said Aerith.

Cloud shrugged and they walked inside to the apartment, Tifa sat down with the papers and looked at them both seriously. "I saw your engagement." she said bluntly.

Aerith looked at Tifa and sighed. "I'm sorry we didn't mean to keep it a secret, we were planning to tell everyone soon." she said.

"I'm not angry because of your engagement being a secret." said Tifa.

She shook her head. "Aerith I like you but I'm sorry but I have to make sure you're what's best for Cloud, he's my friend, I'm only looking out for his best interest." said Tifa.

Aerith looked confused and Cloud stepped forward. "Whoa hey, I know you and I...have always had some problems. But no need to get hostile towards Aerith." said Cloud.

"I'm not hostile Cloud." said Tifa.

Aerith shook her head. "It's ok." she said.

Aerith looked at Tifa and smiled. "It's only because you care about him the same way I do." she said.

Tifa looked at Aerith and nodded.

"Aerith...you dated a guy named Zack Fair?" asked Tifa.

The name struck at both Aerith and Cloud, Aerith looked down and Cloud's eyes went wide.

"Wait, Zack was your ex?" he asked.

Aerith nodded.

"We were together for a while, not serious though." said Aerith.

"Aerith the government has been tracking you for some time, they said you sent over eighty letters to him." said Tifa.

Aerith hugged herself and then put her face into her hands, her shoulders began to shake and she did begin to cry.

"He was dead...I knew it by then, or something had happened, he disappeared. Last we talked I'd broken up with him, he said he would be coming home soon but I...we...there was this girl named Cissnei and questions around him. I liked him yes, and no matter what happened I do miss him, he was a friend no matter what. But I...I told him the curse would kill him!" she cried.

Aerith had no control over this curse that had haunted her entire life, she ran out of course which was when Cloud looked at Tifa.

"You know Tifa...you and I. I used to idolize you, I mean you were the popular girl. No matter what everyone in town always loved you. You and those other kids didn't know I existed as a kid, you noticed me when I left for the military and asked me to make a promise. But you know something, I'm sorry. I can't keep that promise. I can't make things better between us now, we're just...too far gone." said Cloud before he left after Aerith.

Cloud ran and ran before he found Aerith, she was crying at a playground near her shop. He sat on the slide at the top next to her and looked at her with concern.

"Aerith." he said.

She looked up at Cloud.

"It's ok." he said.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Zack...was my best friend." said Cloud as he put an arm around Aerith.

He smiled then a little. "He and I, he believed in me even when others didn't. He helped me to come out of my shell a little, he helped me to believe in myself." said Cloud.

Aerith nodded. "Yeah he...he helped me a lot too to believe in myself. I grew up a little more after he died, he was really something but I...I know now." she said as she looked at Cloud.

"I love you so much and I don't want something to happen to you because of this family curse." said Aerith.

Cloud shook his head. "It's not a curse, it's just a bad string of luck." he said.

Aerith sighed. "When I was little, bad things happened at my schools...it's what alerted the government when I was called a delinquent and put through the foster care system. But no matter what, my adoptive mother Elmyra always helped me. I know this may sound weird...but I'm just frightened something else bad could happen to someone I love because of this thing, this bad luck, this curse." said Aerith.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know what Zack would say about me marrying his ex girlfriend but I want to believe he would give us his blessing. I want to remember the good in Zack, and I know Tifa wanted to make sure I knew this before I did marry you because it's important. So Aerith please, don't ever hide from me. I'm here for you." said Cloud.

Aerith smiled at Cloud and he shyly looked away as he kept his arm around her. "You're still so shy Cloud, I'm surprised to hear you talk so much." said Aerith.

Cloud blushed more and rubbed the back of his head. "Well you know." he said.

Aerith sighed. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." she said looking away.

Cloud shook his head. "The things that happened weren't your fault. Zack's death...wasn't your fault." he said.

Aerith looked into Cloud's eyes and he looked into hers. "Look I don't know if he's mad that I'm marrying you, but the Zack I knew didn't hold grudges or cause problems." said Cloud.

Aerith laughed a little. "That's true, Zack was easygoing and carefree." she said.

Aerith though for a moment. "He was nothing like you Cloud, maybe you both look similar, maybe you both are just as handsome as each other. But Cloud, I am undoubtedly much more in love with you then I ever was with Zack." said Aerith.

Cloud smiled a little. "I love you too Aerith." he said.

Cloud moved and hugged her closely, she hugged him back, some rain began to fall and they both laughed a little and began to play in the rain. Cloud splashed Aerith who gave him a look before she tackled him to the ground. She looked down at him, the rain pouring over them as they realized the magic that was between them. Cloud's blue eyes looking into Aerith's green eyes as they lay on the cold hard ground in the rain, it was like they were teenagers again, the chemicals between them were undeniable and neither of them ever wanted this to end.

"The past doesn't matter now." said Cloud.

"Our future is together." said Aerith.

They kissed in the rain laying there in the rain, soon they got up and went back to Cloud's place, Tifa was still there but they didn't mind, as Aerith walked over and started up some hot cocoa.

"Tifa, I wanted to ask you something." said Aerith.

"What is it?" asked Tifa.

"Will you be my maiden of honor?" asked Aerith.

"Are you sure?" asked Tifa stunned.

Aerith nodded. "Of course." she said.

Cloud went to take a shower, Tifa went up to him before he went in and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Cloud shook his head. "It's alright, I understand why you did it." he said.

Tifa nodded and Cloud smiled, Tifa realized though, that smile, she'd only ever seen it with Aerith and him. He never smiled that way at her, she would smile at him but he was always blank. Cloud was in love with her, and there was nothing Tifa could do about it, so she decided, maybe it was time...time to let him go.

Tifa went back to the kitchen and began to sip the cocoa with Aerith, the two of them talking about Cloud being awkward, and otherwise talking about how filthy the city was and what they could do to maybe get some cleaner air around themselves. They seemed to bond and once Cloud came out of the shower in his pajamas, Aerith went in to make sure she didn't freeze. Cloud sat down next to Tifa and looked at her seriously.

"I couldn't keep the promise I made to you. But I want to keep this promise with her, the promise of marriage and a life." he said.

Tifa sighed and looked down at her hands. "I know, and maybe...maybe this ideal I had of you, was wrong. Cloud I do know the real you now, and I know we've had our problems in the past together, even as friends. I just...when you came back after what happened to Zack, I don't ever want to see you that way again. I want to help prevent that. I'm just making sure this time." she said.

Cloud nodded and looked at Tifa honestly. "I understand, and really, thanks Tifa, thanks for always helping me and looking out for me." he said.

Tifa smiled a little. "You've opened up more you know, since she came along." she said.

Cloud smirked a little. "I suppose I have." he said.

Tifa nodded and got up. "Alright then, better announce your engagement soon." she said.

Cloud nodded. "We plan to." he said.

Tifa left then, once she got to her car she did bite her lip and let the tears fall, yes this was...this was a crush gone sour and she'd have to just move forward as best as she could, she liked Aerith, she was happy for them, but it did hurt.

Cloud met Aerith out of the bath and he swept her up into his arms, kissing her sweetly as he carried her to the bed and the two of them laid down, cuddling before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Author: Reviews Please


	9. Chapter 9

Tragedy Belies the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 99999999

Chapter Nine: Zack and the Curse

9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 99999999

Cloud was pardon the pun, on cloud nine. He was going to Marry Aerith, and by the gods they would be announcing it that day too. He was definitely a little bit nervous all day, Snow noticed it at work and asked him what was going on, but Cloud said it had to wait.

However there was an odd interruption at work, and he came out to see the president of the United States, Rufus Shinra standing there in front of him.

"P-President Shinra!?" exclaimed Cloud in shock.

Cloud immediately struck his pose as a former soldier, Rufus chuckled and shook his head. "At ease soldier." said Rufus.

Which was when Lightning appeared from behind Rufus, with the turks around her of course. Cloud looked confused. "What is this all about?" he asked.

"Can we speak privately?" spoke Rufus.

Cloud nodded, and they made their way onto a private jet, at this point Snow wasn't even going to ask, after all he didn't feel like arguing with the damn president.

Once on the plane, Cloud saw Vincent was sitting there, and he looked around confused.

"So this whole curse thing and the turks, I did some looking into on." said Lightning.

"Which is why I was called here." spoke Rufus.

"Wait what does the president have to do with Aerith?" asked Cloud.

"Let me explain." said Rufus.

Cloud listened.

"A long while ago, the Sephiroth project was put into affect. From it, certain genes with enhanced cells, which truthfully came from a UFO in New Mexico were used to enhance soldier's genes. Sephiroth was the product produced, the best general in the history of the United States. Of course the genes were used on other soldiers as well, something that was obviously known to them when they signed the waiver." said Rufus.

"A waiver that wasn't easy to read." growled Cloud, he'd found out a while back about this, and wasn't happy with it. In fact it had been a huge media scandal, the scandal had Rufus's father impeached from the white house which was when vice president Rufus had taken over.

"Right anyway, Sephiroth went crazy and we all know what happened next. Lives were lost, the project was shut down, and professor Hojo was arrested. Zack Fair, a soldier died. Which was when we were drawn to the attention of Aerith. Now her case has been on file for years, many odd instances have happened in her life, all resulting in deaths. A so called curse is around her, but the truth might alarm you more Cloud." said Rufus.

"And what is this so called truth?" spoke Cloud.

"Aerith, is Sephiroth's sister." spoke Rufus.

Cloud's heart plummeted, his eyes were wide, Lightning and Vincent looked away and Cloud felt his mouth go dry.

"What?" asked Cloud choking on his words.

"Aerith doesn't know this, but she and Sephiroth were separated at birth. They were both children of the late Professor Gast. He had fallen in love with a woman, she had twins upon birth, but Hojo was developing the project and wanted to use both children as specimens in it. The mother ran with Aerith, Sephiroth was taken under Hojo and experimented on. Aerith's mother died and we didn't find her until the odd occurrences began. She was labeled a delinquent because we'd already seen what was happening with Sephiroth. We were unsure of what Aerith might turn out to be like. It turns out, they couldn't be more different if they tried. Aerith was in the foster care system because by the time we found her, Hojo said he had everything he needed with Sephiroth. Aerith has always had strange abilities Cloud, inhuman abilities, and we're not sure what causes it around her, we're not sure but Sephiroth's abilities surpassed anyone else who was ever in the project. So obviously something is strange in their genetic make up." spoke Rufus.

"Enough." said Cloud.

He stood up and looked Rufus dead in the eyes. "Why did Zack die? Why did he really die?" said Cloud.

"Because he was killed when Sephiroth went crazy, when Zack died he was trying to defeat Sephiroth." said Rufus.

"So essentially you killed Zack." said Cloud.

Rufus nodded. "It was no accident, I can tell you that." he said.

Cloud gulped and looked down and away. "So it wasn't Aerith, right?" he said.

Rufus shook his head. "No but, I thought you needed to know why we've been trying to get to her, her genetic make up is the key to finding out why Sephiroth was so much better, and why he went crazy." said Rufus.

"Can it wait?" asked Cloud.

"Yes, but why?" asked Rufus.

"I don't care about her genetic make up, or what she is to you. To me...she's my future wife. And I really want to marry her before talking to her about this." said Cloud.

"You would marry the sister of the ex-general who killed your best friend?" asked Rufus.

"Aerith and Sephiroth are different people." said Cloud.

"You know you're right." said Lightning standing up, she walked to Cloud's side.

"And at this point, that's all that matters." said Lightning.

Vincent looked at Rufus and nodded standing next to Cloud, they landed and were about to leave when Rufus spoke up again. "Vincent." he said.

Vincent looked back. "Don't you wish to know about Lucrecia?" asked Rufus.

Vincent turned. "What about her?" he asked.

"Lucrecia went through a science experiment." spoke Rufus.

Vincent moved back, Lightning looked to Cloud and they nodded staying by Vincent's side.

"Lucrecia birthed three miniature Sephiroth's. By using the genes of Sephiroth spliced with the genes of herself and one other donor. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo came to be." said Rufus.

Vincent nodded. "She died of course, but those three were the beginning of another project, Cloud I'm sure you remember the results of it." said Rufus.

Cloud grimaced. "I do." he said.

"They went crazy at the same time as Sephiroth. Except that Yazoo survived. Vincent, the third donor was you. Hojo thought it was him, but Lucrecia changed it behind his back. It turns out, she really did love you." said Rufus.

Vincent looked away, gritting his teeth a little. "So what are you saying?" he asked.

"You're Yazoo's father." said Rufus.

Vincent didn't look pleased but he nodded nonetheless. "So where is he?" asked Vincent.

"Currently under holding." said Rufus.

"So what does this mean?" said Cloud.

"That Aerith's DNA if compared to Yazoo's and Sephiroth's might give us the answers we seek. Vincent's DNA is now involved in this as well." spoke Rufus.

"Your military just does whatever they want, don't they?" said Cloud annoyed.

"Actually, Lightning knew about some of it, but only those directly involved knew about all of it." said Rufus.

"Aerith's not going to lose her mind." said Cloud.

"It was the alien DNA that caused them both to go crazy." said Vincent.

"Jenova cells." said Lightning.

"Maybe, but how can we know truly?" said Rufus.

"You ARE NOT experimenting on Aerith!" roared Cloud finally.

The others looked surprised at his outburst. "I don't care how they're related! I won't let you hurt her!" exclaimed Cloud.

"Do you really think you can stop us Cloud?" said Rufus.

"Maybe he can't, but WE sure as hell can." said Lightning suddenly. Vincent nodded. "Indeed, they will have my help as well." said Vincent.

The three of them finally left, Rufus's plane took off and Cloud sighed. Lightning smirked at him. "So why didn't you tell us you two were engaged?" she said.

"Well um, it was supposed to be a surprise." said Cloud with a blush.

"We won't tell anyone, is that what tonight's big dinner is about?" said Lightning.

Cloud nodded. "Please be there." he said.

"We will be." assured Vincent.

Cloud went back to work, which was when Snow grabbed him. "Hey what was that about?" he asked.

Cloud sighed and began to explain everything except the engagement to Snow, at the end of it, Snow was definitely perplexed. "Fucking hell, sounds bad." he said.

Cloud nodded. "I'm not sure how to tell Aerith that...Sephiroth was her brother." said Cloud in shock.

Snow shook his head. "Well hey, whatever happens, you got us, remember that, ok?" said Snow.

Cloud smirked and nodded, they went back to work, finally at the end of the day, Cloud met up with Aerith. She looked at him leaning in.

"You seem worried." she said, wearing a silver dress.(Amano style)

He smiled a reassuring smile at her. "Hey Aerith." he said.

"Yes Cloud?" she asked.

"I have to tell you some things I learned today...I hope you'll understand." he said.

Aerith sat down and Cloud explained about everything, and what they wanted to do to her. She looked definitely pale by the end of it, before she looked at the ground.

"I knew there was something off." she said.

Cloud nodded. "I hope this doesn't...change things." he said.

Aerith looked at him. "Do you still want to marry me?" she asked.

Cloud smiled. "More then anything." he said back.

She smiled at him. "Then it changes nothing." she said holding his hand.

With that the happy couple went to the fanciest restaurant which they'd booked. Everyone was already there waiting for them. (except Mateus and Kuja, Aerith had informed Kuja by email) They looked around at their gathered friends, happy to have them all there, Cloud squeezed her hand a little, she looked so gorgeous that night.

"Everyone, we have an announcement." said Cloud out to them.

But that was when...everything went black, gas had hit them all and knocked them out, they'd been captured by Rufus Shinra.

9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 99999999

Author: Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Tragedy Belies the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 10101010

Chapter Ten: A Daring Rescue

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 10101010

Cloud awoke slowly and looked around. A cell? How weird was this? As he examined more and more he realized he'd seen this place before.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Cloud jumping up.

"Welcome to the world of the living." said Lightning with a smirk.

"What's going on?" asked Cloud.

"Shinra's got us." said Lightning.

"Just who is us?" asked Cloud.

"Everyone, including my sister." said Lightning.

Cloud began to look around, Lightning was right. There they were: Tifa, Snow, Serah, Vincent, Squall, Rinoa, Zidane, Garnet, Seifer, Laguna, Caius who was rocking back and forth, Tidus, Yuna, Kuja, and somehow Mateus. The only person missing was Aerith.

"This is a damn big cell." said Cloud.

"I knew Rufus was going to hit low but this is ridiculous." said Lightning.

"So how do we get out?" asked Cloud.

Snow shook his head. "We've tried everything." he said.

"Well not quite...everything." spoke Kuja with a grim look on his face.

They looked to Kuja. "Zidane and I...we are different then the rest of you." he said pointing to his tail and then a grate on the ceiling that was there for ventilation.

"Hey right on!" said Zidane.

"Wait Kuja...how did you and Mateus get here?" asked Cloud.

"We were captured a few days ago, the turks have been keeping a watchful eye on us. They said we're all here for a reason." said Kuja.

"That's right yo." said Reno walking up.

Cloud glared at Reno. "Where's Aerith?!" he shouted.

"Chill out man, Rufus is just testing her with Yazoo." said Reno.

"Why are all of us here?" asked Serah from Snow's side.

"I'll let the boss explain that." said Reno walking out as Rufus's head appeared on a screen.

"I hope you all find your cell to be comfortable." said Rufus.

Squall snorted and folded his arms. "Now allow me to begin." spoke Rufus.

"I will begin with Laguna Loire, Seifer Almasy, and Caius." spoke Rufus after a brief moment.

On the screen appeared Yeul. "This is Yeul, the reason why Caius is in the state he's in." said Rufus.

Caius looked up and snarled at Rufus, unable to contain his fury. "What Caius is too messed up to say is that Yeul was under a voluntary Shinra experiment with Caius." said Rufus.

Cloud looked surprised, as did everybody else, Seifer however seemed annoyed. "Hey whoa, Yeul would never have volunteered for something like that." said Seifer.

"She owed Shinra a debt so yes she would." spoke Rufus.

"What was the experiment?" asked Seifer calmly, but the hatred was burning in his eyes.

"She was to try and gain powers, powers that could be brought out with nuclear energy, it was highly experimental." said Rufus.

"And that...killed her?" asked Cloud.

"Indeed. However we weren't expecting Caius's troubles to fall onto Shinra. The publicity he raised costed me a pretty penny to make disappear." said Rufus.

Caius stood up. "You killed her!" he shouted.

"It matters not. Once you were in the hands of Laguna a highly publicized man and Seifer his bodyguard, you became a problem to Shinra." spoke Rufus.

"So what? You're gonna just imprison us forever?" spoke Seifer.

"In due time I will tell you my plan for you three." spoke Rufus.

Rufus turned to Garnet, Zidane, Kuja, and Mateus. "Mateus you fell right into my trap." spoke Rufus.

Rufus smirked. "Did you really think I'd let you keep gaining power while my company lost it? Or for that matter allow Kuja and Zidane, two failed experiments under the Garland project to roam free?" spoke Rufus.

Zidane crouched looking angrily at Rufus on the screen. "Hey! Don't you bring up his name!" exclaimed Zidane.

Kuja sighed. "I was unaware that it really had all that much to do with Shinra." said Kuja with a fiery and bitter undertone.

Rufus chuckled. "Well of course you wouldn't believe that. Garland did go against our orders." said Rufus.

"What do you intend to do?" asked Mateus calmly.

"I intend to keep you here until your power in the world dries up while we dismantle those failures." spoke Rufus.

Kuja and Zidane went tense.

"Whoa hey! You can't threaten them!" exclaimed Snow.

"Oh? Can't I?" spoke Rufus, behind him appeared the twins of Serah and Snow, and Mikoto Garnet's child, their children.

"What!?" exclaimed Snow.

"I wouldn't dare think of speaking out of turn again." said Rufus.

"What do you...plan to do to them?" asked Serah trembling.

"Nothing yet, so long as you don't stand in my way. In fact I have orders for you three." he said to Lightning, Snow and Serah.

Lightning's jaw clenched, her fists at her side. "Lightning since I know your resourceful-ness I want you to take Kuja and Zidane to the weapon chamber, if you make one false move I will kill the twins. Snow and Serah I want you to make sure Cloud does not try anything while Lightning does this." said Rufus.

Rufus was in control, it was like they were suddenly his puppets. Cloud however could think of only one thing...what was happening to Aerith at that moment?

"Vincent, you will be staying with Cloud, Yazoo and Aerith will be returned to you both when our experiments have been concluded." said Rufus.

Vincent was tense, that much was obvious. Rufus then turned to Garnet. "Say goodbye while you can deary." he said.

Garnet was crying and looking at Zidane, Zidane was staring at the ground but he nodded to Garnet. Mateus also appeared quite tense while Rufus turned to Tidus and Yuna.

"You both are here for another reason." said Rufus.

Tidus was growling. "And yeah, what is that!?" he fired at Rufus.

"Jecht." spoke Rufus.

"What about my old man?" asked Tidus.

"Did you know that Jecht's disappearance was planned?" spoke Rufus.

Tidus looked surprised. "What?" he asked.

"Indeed you see your father was indoctrinated into the Sephiroth experiment." spoke Rufus.

"What?" asked Tidus shocked.

"Jecht's body disappeared about a week ago but he's somewhere in the facility still as our sensors have predicted. You both will find him and bring him to me, if you do not then I will murder Squall and Rinoa." spoke Rufus.

Rinoa grabbed Squall and he hugged her closely, so essentially they were just there as hostages?

"Why do you need us to find my old man!?" exclaimed Tidus.

"Because I want to know if there's any humanity left in him." spoke Rufus with a cocky grin.

Rufus turned to Tifa and smirked. "And you. You will be another hostage, if anyone doesn't do as I say then she dies." spoke Rufus's malicious tone.

Rude and Reno grabbed Laguna, Seifer, and Caius dragging them off into another room. Tidus and Yuna ran off, Kuja and Zidane slowly walked to the chamber they were ordered to go to with Lightning. At the end the of it when Rufus's face disappeared, Cloud's jaw was set, he looked tense and he looked annoyed.

"He's gone off the deep end." said Vincent.

"So now what?..." asked Cloud.

Garnet was trembling, crying, she definitely was losing it.

-Meanwhile-

"Y, R, P. It's showtime girls." said a voice.

Yuna sighed, she was with Tidus, the two were in the basements of the Shinra building. Tidus looked a bit disturbed by everything he had learned. Yuna suddenly saw him...Jecht.

He was monstrous, so much had changed about him. Tidus's eyes went wide as Jecht turned with a smirk.

"Hey there boy." said Jecht.

Tidus went tense. Jecht walked over. "So what brings you here?" asked Jecht.

"Sir Jecht..." spoke Yuna.

"Yunie!" exclaimed a familiar tone, Rikku swooped in with Paine at her side. The two had weapons and fought Jecht back.

"Rikku!?" exclaimed Yuna.

"You alright?" asked Paine.

Yuna nodded. "What are you both doing?" asked Yuna.

"Yunie remember our training?" asked Rikku.

Yuna sighed, she hadn't really wanted to go into this again. A long while back after her father's death, she had decided to investigate the church, Rikku and Paine had been her partners as they had been trained into becoming agents for the FBI. It had been a brief stunt to get closer to the church and find out the truth. As it turned out her father Braska had been murdered by them because he knew something about their involvement with Shinra, but that had been their last clue.

"Yunie, Braska knew about Jecht's disappearance." said Rikku.

"You two wanna fight?! You got it!" exclaimed Jecht.

Jecht was practically a super soldier and he began to punch and fight, Paine of course used her sword skills to block him while Rikku moved in to hit his pressure points. Rikku handed Yuna two guns and nodded to her. Yuna looked to Tidus. "Run...save the others." she said.

Tidus looked at Yuna, he looked at Jecht and he kissed Yuna's cheek before running, he knew this could be their only chance. Yuna began to shoot at Jecht, Tidus sprinting to somehow help.

-Meanwhile-

Lightning had walked with Kuja and Zidane, the two of them were staring at the floor as they walked into the chamber that would hold their very lives and kill them. Mateus was back with Garnet, his hands clenched into tight fists while Garnet cried.

Kuja walked forward first, making Zidane step back.

"Wait..." said Zidane.

Kuja looked back to Zidane a small smile on his face. "Do you remember when you and I fought each other?" asked Kuja.

"Yeah...when you were kind of insane over Garland and took it out on me, how many you killed and all...all because you thought you were going to die." said Zidane.

"You covered for me after our fight, after I did almost die. You stopped the world from finding out about what I had become Zidane." said Kuja.

Kuja smiled a little at Zidane. "This is my chance to repay the debt I owe you." said Kuja with a small smile.

Zidane grabbed Kuja's arm as he turned. "You don't have to do this!" he exclaimed.

Kuja looked back at Zidane. "I have lived a life I was never supposed to have Zidane. After Garland, after I lost my mind, after the scars I gave you and your canary. After what I did to you. The things the press doesn't know about me, the way you talk about me now like I'm not some abomination. Zidane, my brother. I must die first. I must somehow save you." spoke Kuja.

He closed his cerulean eyes and smirked before he raised a hand, as creations they had certain abilities that others didn't. Kuka's abilities had always been ESP abilities of sorts, he had the ability to teleport himself or one other in desperate times. Zidane ran to stop him, as Kuja was suddenly grabbed by the machines, Lightning reached to stop the machines but recoiled remembering what might happen, Kuja managed to block the cameras in the room long enough to teleport Zidane out before he was injected with the poison that would kill him.

Kuja fell to his knees, his body trembling, he coughed up blood and fell into Lightning's arms, she was staring down at him.

"Where did you send him?" she asked.

Kuja coughed, blood coming from his mouth. "I won't tell, I won't let Rufus get him or his Canary." he coughed once more after saying this.

"Kuja..." said Lightning.

"Zidane once told me...you don't need a reason to help people. That we're all in this game called life together for a reason." said Kuja, more blood coming from his mouth.

Lightning thought for a minute, her eyes filling with tears but they were silent as she looked away from Kuja. "Help your brother and sister..." said Kuja.

Lightning looked at Kuja in surprise as he smiled at her. "It will be...alright." he said.

Kuja then closed his eyes, his breathing stopped, he was dead. Lightning looked away, her jaw clenched. Suddenly into the room came a figure, he was unlike anything Lightning had ever seen in her life. It ran over and injected Kuja with something.

"Who are you?" asked Lightning.

The figure turned to her. "He will recover." it said before it casted an odd spell of sorts, Lightning had never seen anything like it. The figure grabbed her hand. "Follow me." it said.

Lightning picked up Kuja and followed after the figure. "I'm Vivi." it said leading their way down the hall.

"Vivi...what are you?" asked Lightning.

"A friend of Zidane's." said Vivi as it found them a place to hide.

"Ok wait...explain." said Lightning.

"We were a project created by Kuja out of spite. The black mage project. He was able to make people like myself, dolls of sorts who could use special but temporary powers that are close to the old magics told about in fairy tales. He created us to use as his revenge for Garland. We assisted Kuja in eventually bringing down Garland's name and everything else, underneath Kuja's control completely. However it came with a price...Kuja didn't care about our safety, or how long we would live. He was so driven by his own hurt in this world that he used us. But Zidane...he saved us, he brought down his brother. The Garland project was never given the media attention that the Sephiroth project was given because of us and Kuja." said Vivi.

"So why did you save him?" asked Lightning.

"Because of Zidane. Zidane was my only friend, my best friend, and he helped me through the hard times. Kuja is temporarily dead, but what I gave him will allow him to live." said Vivi.

"You were a doll created by Kuja, he followed in Garland's foot steps?" asked Lightning.

"Kuja...Kuja fought Garland and killed him for what he did. The Emperor developed an antidote to save Kuja. But Zidane saved Kuja from himself. But Kuja made us in the process. You ever hear of the Russian facilities of Shinra?" said Vivi.

"No, why?" asked Lightning.

"Because the files were destroyed, Shinra didn't care. We black mages were dolls given life somehow by Kuja, created with advanced sciences. Kuja had to track Garland down after Garland ran from what he'd done to Kuja and Zidane in their lives. Across Russia, Kuja killed many people, he was in a way very much like Sephiroth. But unlike Sephiroth, Kuja was able to be saved by Zidane's influence, Zidane defeated Kuja when Kuja killed Garland, and saved Kuja from his own ambitions. Then Kuja met the Emperor and Kuja began to heal, rather then die the next month as he was supposed to. We black mages who were left, were thrown into a remote facility, this facility by Shinra." said Vivi.

"We're in Russia?" asked Lightning in shock.

"Indeed, and I know the way out." said Vivi.

"Can you lead me to help the others?" asked Lightning.

"I can." said Vivi.

Kuja suddenly stirred, he felt terrible and his head was pounding. He wiped his mouth of blood and looked up, jumping at the site of Vivi.

"You...me...what?" asked Kuja.

Lightning explained that Vivi had saved Kuja, Kuja looked away unsure of how to grasp this. Vivi nodded and began to lead them, they knew they had no time to dally, Kuja had to get Garnet out of there, he'd managed to save Zidane, but Garnet was another story.

"Hey Kuja...before you said that it didn't have much to do with Shinra what Garland did." said Lightning.

"Indeed, and what I did was also underneath them. They didn't realize how much we ran amuck until it was too late. It happened they noticed after I killed Garland. My experiments on the black mages were done in a wear house that no one ever visited, Shinra abandoned because they were far too focused on the Sephiroth project. Yes eventually it was noticed and dealt with obviously, but still you understand." spoke Kuja.

"We're in that wearhouse." said Lightning.

-Meanwhile-

Tifa heard the alarms going off, she was definitely in a panic but stood her ground, when suddenly she saw Zidane run in with Snow and Serah's kids and Mikoto. Zidane grinned and handed them to Serah who held her girls in her arms and cried, Snow holding her closely. Zidane turned and saw guards were coming at them with guns, Squall and Rinoa looked at each other. Obviously things were not going according to Rufus's plans. Tifa ran ahead and punched one of the guards down, she grabbed his gun and shot a few others. Vincent joined her grabbing a gun, the two of them made sure the guards no matter how strong weren't getting through. Mateus managed to sneak past the guards at that moment and ran in the direction they had taken Kuja.

Lightning saw him run up and set Kuja down. Emperor Mateus walked over gracefully and picked Kuja up into his arms. Kuja looked at him and just smirked. "You realize he has threatened your pride." he spoke.

"A threat he will not get away with." spoke Mateus.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Kuja.

"Bring Shinra down." spoke Mateus.

"It won't be too hard to do with this on our side." said Lightning pointing to Vivi.

"No, that is because of Kuja, not Shinra. We will use my political influence." spoke Mateus.

Lightning nodded folding her arms. "So why do you care so much anyway?" she asked, a little bit skeptical of Mateus.

Mateus didn't flinch, but for the first time since she'd seen him, Lightning saw Mateus express some type of emotion besides his usual cold self. Mateus held Kuja and looked to Lightning.

"Isn't is obvious?" he said, a warmth in his eyes.

He then looked away and led them back towards Tifa and the others.

Tifa punched one of the shinra soldiers down, Cloud himself had jumped in finally shooting them down, when he saw Mateus, Kuja, and Lightning come back. He looked shocked.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Cloud.

Which was when he saw Tidus run in.

"Hey!" exclaimed Tidus running over.

"Where's Yuna?" asked Tifa.

"She and her two other friends Rikku and Paine are holding my father off...Shinra...Shinra did something to him!" shouted Tidus.

Lightning nodded and grabbed a gun. "Lead me to them!" she exclaimed.

Lightning looked to Cloud. "Go find Aerith." she said.

Cloud nodded and ran to find Aerith and Yazoo, Lightning followed after Tidus, she knew they'd have a true fight on their hands.

Suddenly an alarm wrung out. "The Base Will Self Destruct In Exactly Fifteen Minutes." said the cold metallic voice.

"What!?" shouted Tifa.

"We need to get out of here." spoke Mateus coldly.

"But how?" asked Serah.

"I will lead the way." said Vivi.

They all turned to the new companion and though they were skeptical, Tifa lead the way, she hoped Cloud would find a way out.

-Meanwhile-

Caius, Seifer, and Laguna heard the alarm. Seifer growled and hit the door they were in, it was locked and they couldn't get out.

"Shit...this was his plan for us?" asked Seifer.

"No...I was." spoke a familiar voice.

Stepping forward was Yeul, Caius's face turned warm, his eyes looking at her with a gentle expression.

"Yeul..." he said.

She shook her head. "There isn't time." she said.

She walked over to Caius. "I must die again." she said.

"What?" he asked in shock, his voice choking.

"Vivi and I...we must die in order for you all to live." she said.

"What do you mean? Who is Vivi?" asked Seifer.

"Vivi is a puppet created a long time ago, a black mage puppet that was an experiment in this facility. I was also experimented on in many facilities. Vivi gave me an antidote a few days ago to the damage done to my body, as the experiments didn't allow me to die actually. I would keep coming back and dying. The antidote he gave me a few days ago was so I could save you all. We knew what Rufus was planning, or rather...Sephiroth was planning." she said.

"Wait...Rufus isn't Rufus?" asked Laguna.

"He is under Sephiroth's control with Rufus's knowledge of experiments coming out. Sephiroth has come back due to the experiments done on Kadaj and Loz's remaining parts with Yazoo, they have all been combined to bring him back." said Yeul.

"Wait so why do you and Vivi have to die to let us escape?" asked Caius.

"In truth, Sephiroth was going to gas this chamber and kill all three of you so you could never tell the public about the experiments and what happened to me. But I broke the system with my powers that Vivi gave me with the antidote he gave me. These powers will kill me. Now escape, leave, Vivi and I must stop Sephiroth from getting to you as you escape, you must escape or this place will self destruct and kill you all." spoke Yeul.

Yeul moved to the door and sent out electricity from her hands, the door short circuited and she helped them all out. Yeul then ran with them to the exit, Vivi had helped everyone else escape and looked to Yeul.

"Vivi...you don't have to stay." said Yeul.

Vivi shook his head. "We need to get the others." Vivi stated before he looked to Zidane.

"Thank you." Vivi said.

Zidane was definitely upset and grabbed Vivi's hand. "Hey come on now." he said.

Vivi shook his head. "This is my debt paid to you Zidane, for what you did for me before." Vivi said before handing a letter to Zidane. Vivi and Yeul then ran, they ran to Lightning, Paine, Yuna, and Rikku. Yeul jumped in front of them and sent out the powers she'd been given at Jecht, her body beginning to feel more and more faint. She looked to the others. "Vivi go help Cloud!" she exclaimed.

Vivi nodded and ran, the others ran as well getting to the exit and leaving the base. Vivi moved as fast as he could while Cloud finally reached Aerith. She was shaking and he grabbed her.

"Aerith." said Cloud.

"Cloud...he's back." she said.

Cloud looked confused before he heard a familiar tone.

"Hello Cloud." said Sephiroth.

Cloud turned, fear in his eyes as he saw Sephiroth there. Sephiroth threw Rufus's body to the ground and smirked. "How good of you to join me." said Sephiroth.

Cloud moved in front of Aerith. "Stay back Aerith." he said.

"Cloud..." said Aerith.

He looked back at her. "They used my DNA to bring him back Cloud, it was all a set up. The experiments with Yazoo. Jenova...Jenova is here. She's in Sephiroth. Her body was absorbed, somehow they brought him back. He's unstoppable Cloud." said Aerith.

"Not true, I defeated him once before." said Cloud.

Cloud turned to Sephiroth, Vivi ran up next to Cloud.

"Escape." said Vivi.

Cloud looked to Aerith. "Run." he said.

Aerith shook her head and grabbed Cloud's hand. "I won't run." she said.

Cloud felt his heart clench, he couldn't expect Aerith to stay there, he couldn't let her die. "No I won't let you die." he said.

"Cloud, I won't leave you behind." said Aerith.

She then did something Cloud didn't expect, she pushed him, Vivi looked as Cloud was pushed into a pod of sorts, he banged on the glass.

"I'll be back Cloud." she said.

Cloud shook his head and Aerith smiled at him. "I promise." she said.

Aerith then hit the button and Cloud was sent out in an escape pod. Aerith then turned to Sephiroth and put her hands together. "You won't get him." she said.

Sephiroth growled. "It was you...you who set off the alarm to make this place self destruct." he said.

Aerith smiled a little. "It was me...I can't allow you back into this world. Our curse must burn with us." she said.

Sephiroth moved in for the kill, Vivi grabbed Sephiroth. "Run Aerith!" shouted Vivi.

Aerith shook her head. "No I can't run this time. I can't allow anything to hurt Cloud or the others. I won't allow it!" she shouted.

Vivi shook his head. "No you have to go!" shouted Vivi as Sephiroth struggled against Vivi.

Aerith smiled a little. "I love Cloud more then anything in this world. And I wanted to stay with him and the others...but I can't." she said.

Aerith grabbed an orb then. "This will prevent any further attempts at Jenova cell reproduction." she said.

Aerith knew then, she knew somehow this was her destiny. She grabbed the orb and put it into Sephiroth, breaking threw him into his stomach. He grabbed her and stabbed her through, and then the place exploded into flames, destroying them all.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 10101010

Author: I know, a hard chapter to write and read, I do hope for reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Tragedy Belies The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Chapter Eleven: Mourning

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Cloud stood motionless beside everyone else who had escaped. His eyes were burning, his throat clenching, his heart ached in his chest. Everyone stood there in silence. Cloud dropped to his knees, his entire life he had fought. He had fought for the good things in it...and in one fiery explosion it was all gone. She was...she wasn't there with them. She was gone.

Tifa was sobbing into her hands, she was unable to hold back the tears of the death of Aerith. Garnet was crying as Zidane held her close with Mikoto, everyone was in disbelief. Mateus had called helicopters for them from a private number that only he knew, and soon they were all on their way back home. Cloud was unable to cry, he was unable to say anything but his body shook. A rage was inside of him, a rage unlike any other. He was losing his mind, losing his heart, everything was gone.

Rikku and Paine were looking to Yuna who was holding Tidus closely in her arms as he cried over the death of Jecht and how it had occurred. Once they arrived in America a couple of days later as traveling from Russia took some time, Mateus had a press conference. The President of the United States was dead, and he revealed how corrupt Shinra was, digging up the paperwork with ease about Jenova, Yeul, and everything else. The public was in shock over it, but Mateus put the next in charge of the United States since he was the next in line who wasn't a part of Shinra, who happened to be Laguna Loire.

But none of the next few weeks would make them feel any better. Cloud was a mess, unable to show any emotion besides shock. Tifa was in mourning, they all were actually. Several funerals were held, for Yazoo who was Vincent's son and somehow turned into Sephiroth, for Vivi, for Yeul, even for Rufus which was held for Reno and Rude who had escaped with the other turks. And finally for Aerith.

They all stayed at Snow's place for now, not willing to separate as a group. Calling in sick for their jobs, all except for Laguna who had to keep up public, he also had Mateus and Kuja helping him as well as Seifer. Caius was silent, but he seemed to be grasping what was happening better now. Finally Zidane opened the letter Vivi had wrote.

Dear Everyone,

Yeul and I have seen the future due to the powers we have been given by the chemicals injected into us. We will die soon from them... we know how hard this was, but we had to save you all from Sephiroth. And Aerith...Aerith knew as well. She knew about the future but wanted to believe otherwise, she had a dream that we sent her with our powers. She knew her destiny, even if she didn't want to do it. We're very sorry, but we couldn't allow the plans set in motion by what Shinra did to bring back Sephiroth. Rufus did it because he wanted to start another war, he needed the fire power of Sephiroth. But we both knew what would happen when he brought him back. Aerith was our only hope for things to get better. So that you would all live. Zidane I thank you for the time you gave me in this world, for how you helped us all in the past. You were a true friend, but I'm afraid...I was going to stop soon anyway. I felt it, I knew I was going to die soon. So I had to use my life for good, my life so that yours and your friends would be spared. And Aerith, she understood my wishes, and she understood why Yeul and I wanted to save you all. Please know, we loved you all. We loved you so much that we wouldn't let you all be destroyed. Especially you Cloud, Aerith loved you.

-Vivi

The letter was read, and tears filled everyone's eyes. Which was when Cloud finally broke. He fell to his knees and he sobbed into his hands. Tifa was crying as she hugged him, trying somehow to alleviate the pain. But nothing was going to stop this pain. The pain that filled them all. Everyone knew it then, this was real, she was gone. Aerith was gone.

Cloud couldn't stop crying, remembering how she promised she would return, remembering how much she loved them all. Enough to give her own life to stop their deaths. To stop Sephiroth. To stop everything. She was brave to the very end. She was the light in his life, and that light had been snuffed out. The very darkness that had taken Zack, had taken Aerith away from him. And Cloud, Cloud felt broken.

Never in his life had Cloud felt whole until he'd met her. She was his everything, and she always would be. He knew then, he would never love again. He would never feel the way he had about her about anyone else. Aerith, the most amazing woman he'd ever met...was gone.

"Everyone.." spoke Serah's choked tone.

They looked up at her.

"Snow and I...have an announcement." she said in her choked tone.

"We've decided on the names of our daughters." said Snow through the tears.

"Everyone, meet Aerith and Yeul." said Serah holding her twin girls.

Everyone smiled and nodded walking over and looking at them, tears in their eyes, but the bittersweet smiles on their faces as they looked at the two wonderful twin girls. Both just babies in this world. Cloud felt his heart clench at the mention of this but he smiled down at baby Aerith. He looked at Snow who was crying but rubbing the back of his head. They all knew it then, Vivi, Yeul, and Aerith were in their hearts for what they had done for them in their neediest hour. For the facts that they were still alive was because of those three.

Zidane put Vivi's letter in a glass case and they hung it in Snow's place, all of them looking at it with small bitter smiles on their faces. Cloud closed his eyes, remembering her smile, remembering her laugh. He remembered just how Aerith looked alive, and she must have been smiling down on them in that moment. Smiling as they all remembered her together. It would take time...take a lot of time to feel better. Cloud knew this. But this time, he would try to stay strong for her. He would try to continue living the life she had granted him. He would remember just how much they loved each other. And realized she would be with him in his heart forever. She would never leave him, her light lived within Cloud now.

A few days later Cloud went to her flower shop and began to tend to everything. He put all her things up in it, not willing to get rid of a single thing there. Then he saw it, in her church. The flowers there were still growing, and he knew then, this was where he would stay. He moved all of his things there, quit at the shop but told them why. He told them he would keep her legacy alive, he would run her flower shop. They understood, even were happy for his decision. Tifa offered to help when he couldn't be there, and he accepted it, knowing that she too wanted to help keep Aerith's legacy alive. Though Aerith had never had a proper burial as her body had been destroyed, a grave was made for her in the church, and Tifa and Cloud both put flowers on it for her. Cloud himself tried to learn about the plants, he had to be sure that this place, Aerith's passion, lived on with him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Author: another hard chapter, review please?


	12. Chapter 12

Tragedy Belies the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and make no profit from this fanfiction.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212 12121212121212

Chapter Twelve: Frustration

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212 12121212121212

It had been a year now and everyone was doing a little better. Cloud ran the flower shop, kept Aerith's church clean and the flowers growing. Tifa ran her bar still and tried to help Cloud through the pain of Aerith's death by helping him at the flower shop. Snow and Serah were raising two very happy and healthy girls, Serah working as a teacher, and Snow still running the bike shop. Kuja and Mateus had actually been publicly married now, and Mateus was running several countries at once, while Laguna made an excellent president of the united states. Squall and Rinoa were married, she was expecting their first child, and Squall was of course still working with Snow while Rinoa's first fashion design had made it big. Lightning had become the new leader of Shinra and was leading the company into a better future away from their past. Vincent was working with Seifer and Caius, the three of them were making sure no other company dared to have the same type of regulations as Shinra used to, they were known as the new turks. The old turks were now working for Lightning to eradicate the damage that had been done by Shinra. Garnet still ran her baby shop, while Zidane was working for Snow now. Tidus was traveling the world as a world famous soccer player, Yuna his wife of course was traveling with him, with Rikku and Paine as well to make sure even in foreign countries that no Shinra ever happened again.

Cloud seemed stuck, he was unable to feel happiness again. His mind had become numb after the loss of Aerith. He cried over her death daily, at night of course as he fell asleep. He would smell her old night gown and cry into it, the pain of her loss filling his heart every day.

This frustrated Tifa who was only trying to help Cloud. He was unable to move on, unable to be happy after her death. He just kept searching for her. Whenever they would be out with the group, Cloud remained silent, in the corner. He was inconsolable. He was unable to even smile, even once. Cloud of course closed himself off more and more. He missed her so much, it was almost unbearable. Every day he would get up, run her shop, put flowers on her grave, make sure her church was taken care of, and then go ahead to sleep. Tifa knew then, that Cloud was so very lost in a memory, he was unable to live his own life. His life had somehow become entirely dedicated to her memory.

Tifa sighed and went to Aerith's grave, looking at it.

"I'm sorry..." she said.

Tifa closed her eyes allowing the tears to fall. "I'm sorry that you died. I know you didn't want to die at all. I know that you wouldn't want this for Cloud. You would want him to live his life smiling and being happy. You were a wonderful and amazing person Aerith. And you didn't deserve to die." she said looking at the grave.

Tifa's hands clenched as she cried, shaking her head. "But please Aerith, I know you're still with us. Please help Cloud." Tifa said to the grave.

Tifa got up and walked out of the church, seeing Cloud sitting there at the desk of the flower shop. He was watering a plant, trying to help it. Tifa's heart hurt, this was too much. The pain that had been dealt to Cloud, she only wished she could somehow help him. During the past year, she had tried to help Cloud. She had done everything she could, but the more she pushed, the more he retreated away from her. It seemed that...she was doomed to being unable to help Cloud. She was truly at a loss for what to do. Maybe it was time...she finally would really have to give up on him. No matter how much she didn't want to. Tifa walked back to her car and went to her bar, crying along the way, she knew this was it. Cloud was lost to her, and he had been for a while, but now he was lost to the world.

Cloud meanwhile was tending to the plant when suddenly he felt a wind rush by him. He looked up to see Vincent in the doorway.

"Hello Vincent, how can I help you?" asked Cloud.

"You can help me by allowing me to speak while you listen." spoke Vincent.

Cloud nodded moving to pay attention while Vincent spoke. "Cloud...I have never moved on from Lucrecia in my heart. But I didn't try to make her come back." said Vincent.

"I'm not..." said Cloud.

"You are. You're doing her life, not your own Cloud. You're trying to act as though she's still alive." said Vincent.

Cloud looked down. "Cloud...I understand your love for her was something that can never leave you. But you must not live for her." said Vincent.

"I'm not just living for her..." said Cloud.

Vincent looked alert. "I'm living for Zack, for her, and for myself. I want to do this Vincent. I want their legacy's to live on." said Cloud.

"But what about your life Cloud?" asked Vincent.

Cloud sighed. "I am happy even if it's just for a minute Vincent, the minute that I remember them, that I remember the happiness I had. I know it's a lot to ask, but please just let me have this." spoke Cloud.

"Are you certain?" asked Vincent.

"I know...I know I can't bring them back. I can't bring HER back. But I want to be with her. I feel her here somehow, I feel her here with me. In her shop, in the church, at night. I feel her within me Vincent. And I will never leave her." said Cloud.

Vincent nodded. "It's interesting...when Tifa told me about this, she said it seemed unhealthy. But now I see. Your devotion to her, is the same as the devotion I had with Lucrecia, and still have with Lucrecia. Cloud, don't ever forget who you are, and what you feel." spoke Vincent before leaving.

Cloud looked away from Vincent as he left and sighed. He then looked up as he felt an odd presence, there standing in the window was a young orphan boy, he looked so hungry, so lost as he looked at Cloud, he was holding something...something in his hands when he fainted suddenly. Cloud ran out and grabbed him as he fainted. In his hands was a Ouija Board. Cloud's blue eyes looked at the boy, and he knew...Aerith had sent him there.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212 12121212121212

Author: Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

Tragedy Belies The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313 13131313131313

Chapter Thirteen: Denzel

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313 13131313131313

"Cloud? You never call." said Tifa surprised by a phone call.

"Tifa...help, there's a boy and he's here, and he fainted." said Cloud into the phone.

Tifa looked at the phone and nodded. "I'm on my way." she said.

She drove as quickly as she could to Cloud, Denzel was on a bed, dirty and clearly underfed. Tifa looked at Denzel with concern kneeling at his side.

"He seems to be breathing and alright. Do you want me to call someone?" asked Tifa.

"No." said Cloud.

Tifa looked at Cloud with concern. "Cloud you can't take care of a child." she said.

"Please Tifa...he needs a home. He's obviously been abandoned." said Cloud.

Tifa sighed. "Let me call the police first to see if he has anywhere he's supposed to be." she said.

Tifa called the cops, which was when she began to learn about Denzel. His family had died in a recent explosion caused by Shinra. He had been put into the foster care system, but nothing was working. His last home had up and moved without him, and though the foster parents had been arrested, the cops had been searching for Denzel for weeks and couldn't find him. Tifa was really concerned now. How could they let a little boy be out on the streets for weeks!? No matter even if it was New York. She decided then, she and Cloud would adopt Denzel, as friends, they would be a family of friends. She looked to Cloud once the phone call was over, the adoption papers were being sent in the mail to her bar.

"Cloud...we're going to take care of him." said Tifa.

Cloud looked at her and then back down at Denzel, which was when Tifa saw Cloud smile for the first time in so long. He was smiling at Denzel, Tifa was shocked but smiled as well. "We;ll be a family of friends, ok Cloud?" she said.

Cloud nodded. For the next few days they filled out paperwork, while feeding Denzel. Denzel immediately took to Cloud, and he of course loved Tifa. Tifa had Denzel helping out at the bar, while Cloud had him help with flower deliveries. Cloud put the ouija board away for a while, making sure that Denzel was ok, how he was doing in his new school, new clothes, and in their lives now. Tifa found herself really enjoying the time they spent together. Yes they were now friends, she and Cloud were actually friends again. She felt that being a mother was her calling, even to Cloud a little. She loved her boys, they were both so great in her life. She was so happy raising Denzel, and she realized it then. This was how she and Cloud were supposed to be. Best friends finally, but not more then that. A mother and father of sorts to this kid, but not more in the bedroom. And Tifa knew it then, she liked this life with Cloud and Denzel. She liked how things were now.

But Cloud, Cloud was happy because he felt like Denzel was part of the answer in life, the answer he'd been searching for to help him. Aerith was gone, but he had found a new purpose in helping raise Denzel as well as helping at the flower shop and church. Cloud felt his life was somewhat whole again, less empty then it had previously been. Of course all of their friends found out, everyone came to meet Denzel. All of them loving this new kid in their lives. Denzel even had fun playing with Aerith and Yeul, the twins of Serah and Snow.

Cloud was doing better, everyone could tell that he was doing better. It was one night, a couple of months after Denzel had come into his life that he got home a little late. Denzel had gotten an A on a test so they'd taken him over to Snow and Serah's place for some ice cream with their two girls. That day Denzel had been told about Aerith and why the little girl was named after her. Denzel of course had seemed impressed that Cloud had once had someone to be with romantic with, especially since it was made clear that Tifa and Cloud weren't a couple, especially around Snow and Serah who were very much not afraid to share a kiss and hold hands every once and a while in front of the kids. Denzel had brought up why Tifa and Cloud hadn't been a couple, he had asked.

The simple answer had been to tell Denzel about Aerith, and that Cloud would always love her. It hadn't been easy for Cloud to talk about Aerith in the past tense like that, to explain how he'd lost the love of his life, but he knew he owed it to his new son.

But on this night, something happened that changed everything. Cloud walked in and ouija board was on the floor, he went to pick it up, but that's when it began to move, with no hand on it, with nothing moving it.

_"I never blamed you, not once, you came for me, that's all that matters." _

Cloud looked at the words being spelled out, he was in absolute shock. His blue eyes filled with emotion, his body had given out as he sat in front of the board staring at it.

"A...Aerith?" he asked.

_"Hello Cloud."_

It was spelled out in front of him. Aerith was...she was speaking to him, from beyond the grave.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313 13131313131313

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	14. Chapter 14

Tragedy Belies The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

14141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414 14141414141414

Chapter Fourteen: Geostigma

14141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414 14141414141414

This began Cloud's routine. He would go out during the day, work with Denzel on school work, get him to school, work in the flower shop, go back to get him from school, help him with school work with Tifa, eat dinner, and go home to the ouija board. He'd talk with Aerith for hours, about how she was, was Zack there, and what it was like being dead.

The answers he got were so Aerith. She said Zack was there, that he was watching over Yazoo, Yeul, and Vivi with her. The promise land was where they were, or heaven in other words, well a heaven of sorts. It was a large flower field. She also told Cloud that she really as sorry for leaving, but that she'd led Denzel to him to try and help him. She also said that she was happy that Cloud was continuing her flower shop.

"Aerith..." said Cloud.

_"Yes Cloud?"_

"I love you." he said.

_"I love you too."_

"Aerith...can I ask you something? Is there any way...that you could come...back?" asked Cloud.

_"I'm dead Cloud."_

"I know...but..." said Cloud.

_"I'll try."_

Cloud smiled a little at the board as it spelled things out, yes he knew she would try. The next day...he got a phone call. It wasn't an easy call to take, Denzel was in the hospital, with a mysterious disease. He of course arrived as quickly as he could. It seemed like Denzel's skin was melting off somehow, Cloud was flabbergasted.

"The doctors are calling it geostigma." said Tifa.

"What is geostigma?" asked Cloud.

"It's a side affect found in soldiers who were affected by Jenova cells." said the doctor, when Cloud saw who the doctor was, he was almost in shock, it was Vincent.

"Vincent?" asked Cloud.

"How did Denzel get it?" asked Tifa.

"You've got me. After what Aerith did, stuffing something into the body of Sephiroth when he came back. We found the orb. It eradicated the illness. How it's here again and a cure for it...I don't know." said Vincent.

Cloud suddenly felt his entire world crashing around him. Denzel was going to die...he had a disease, an infection of some sorts, and there was no cure. Denzel was allowed to go home, after all it wasn't a serious infection and wasn't contagious known to anyone. Tifa tried to nurse Denzel, she did everything she could think to do. Cloud searched for a cure, for anything. He called Lightning, got the paperwork on the disease, researched it, anything to find a cure. The ouija board stopped working...he couldn't reach Aerith anymore, and he wasn't sure why. But Cloud began to slowly lose his mind. He began to ignore Tifa and Denzel, and when he contracted the disease...it was too much. He ran, he stopped calling, he stopped caring it seemed. The flower shop went unnoticed. Tifa rescued it, unsure of where Cloud had gone, and what could have possibly made him leave that place.

Cloud had gone to the fields of his old hometown. Looking at the small town he'd come from, he just couldn't believe what was happening to Denzel. Where was Aerith? Why hadn't she reached him again? So many questions, and no answers. Cloud sighed closing his eyes, he suddenly felt something, like a hand on his shoulder.

_"Dilly Dally Shilly Shally. Isn't it time you did the forgiving?"_

Her voice, her hand, he turned but she wasn't there. He dropped his shoulders, sighing.

"Aerith...I'm not fit to help anyone. I can't find the cure. Denzel's going to...your gift to me is going to..." he said choking on his words.

Suddenly he got a phone call, looking down he saw it was Tifa. He ignored it again, she just kept calling him... he sighed and suddenly he felt another presence.

"Oh hello dear brother." spoke a voice.

He turned, there stood Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo.

"So happy to see you." spoke Kadaj.

Cloud jumped and got onto his bike, the three chased him on their bikes. "How're you alive!?" shouted Cloud.

"You really thought your girlfriend could stop us?" spoke Kadaj.

Cloud rode the bike as fast as he could, they continued to chase him. His phone rang again, he ignored it. Cloud moved as fast as he could, trying to shake them somehow. He drove until he reached the church, driving straight into it, Tifa was there and she looked in shock as the three brothers drove after Cloud. They banged into the wall destroying Aerith's flowers.

"Nowhere to run brother." spoke Kadaj.

Cloud realized it, this was why Aerith disappeared from the ouija board. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo had escaped from the promise land. They were after him now. Tifa ran over and punched Loz, Loz punched her back. But she wasn't giving up. Cloud tried to fight Kadaj and Yazoo off, which was when Lightning arrived. Lightning shot them, but they were super humans somehow and seemed to shrug it off as they went at Lightning. Lightning fought them, they attacked her and Tifa, and Cloud. The three of them were in for the fight of their lives. Tifa was thrown back, a crack was heard. Cloud moved to protect her, she was best friend basically now. And he realized...he'd been a fool. He'd left her and Denzel, because of his own selfish foolishness. And look where it got him. He was now getting his ass kicked by these three. Denzel...Denzel was going to die. Cloud wasn't going to let anyone else die. Not on his watch. He grabbed Kadaj and threw him into Loz, Loz was thrown back into Yazoo, and Lightning shot them again. They ran then, disappearing. Lightning ran to Tifa's side, her arm was broken.

They went to the hospital, Tifa was given a cast. But she wouldn't look at Cloud, Lightning drove the two awkwrd friends back to Tifa's bar where Denzel was asleep. However when they got there...Denzel wasn't there. Only a note from Kadaj, saying that they had him at time square.

"Cloud you have to go." said Tifa.

Cloud looked away from her. "Cloud!" she exclaimed.

"Tifa..." said Cloud.

She looked at him with curious eyes. "I'm not fit to help anyone, not my family, not my friends, no one." said Cloud.

"Cloud...why have you been avoiding us!?" shouted Tifa grabbing his arm.

Which was when he grimaced, and she knew. She knew it then...he had geostigma.

14141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414 14141414141414

Author: Reviews maybe?


End file.
